Just Friends or More?
by sandinbetweentoes
Summary: Zach and Cammie have been best friends since preschool. It is now the summer before their Senior year and things are changing. Will Zach and Cammie be able to stay friends after all the changes? Will they become more? Normal!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic! All credit goes to Aly Carter!**

**Late Night Study Sesh**

I tiredly put my head down on the counter just as Zach Goode came in with 7 eleven slurpies. We were studying for our last final. It was also was my worst subject, Biology.

"Cammie!" He said exasperated, "I can't believe you've been sleeping the whole time I was gone! How are we going to get into USC together if you slack off?"

Zach Goode, my best friend since preschool, looked just as tired as I felt as he stood in the doorway. He ran his fingers through his hair, a trait that Zach only does when he's stressed out.

Ever since we could remember we dreamed of going to USC together, Zach would easily get in considering he was the number one high school quarterback in the nation, but we both knew that'd it'd be a very hard for me to get in. Sure, I was a good student having Bs and As in my classes, but I had nothing special that promised USC that I'd be right for the school.

"Zach you were gone for 10 minutes and I swear I just put my head down." I said tiredly with my head still down.

"Okay, then I will quiz you."

I groaned as Zach looked at a random notebook.

"The shared genetic code of all living things gives evidence that...?"

" Ugh. Zach you should just give up this is hopeless."

"I'll never give up on you, Gallagher Girl."

Zach gave me the nickname of Gallagher Girl in 3rd grade when I had a crush on famous teen heart throb Johnny Gallagher. I wore my Johnny Gallagher T-shirt to school everyday for 2 months..you could say I was a little obsessed.

I groaned again.

"I know exactly what you need!"

"Zach if you force me to chug another slurpie tonight... I may just die."

" Well we don't want you to die! There are two things you need to guarantee a successful cram session the night before finals- slurpies from 7-eleven and dance breaks!" Zach then turned on 'Call me Maybe'. "Oh man! This is my Jam!"

"Dancing? It's two o'clock in the morning...there's not way I'll have energy to dance."

Zach just turned the music louder and started dancing like an idiot.

"Come on Cammie! Let me see if you remember Johnny Gallagher's opening act!"

I laughed and a jumped up and started to do the corny boy band dance moves. But the funniest part is that the famous Zachary Goode joined in also knowing every dance moves. And I have to say, the dance break was the best idea ever because for that moment, my brain did not feel like mush and all of my nervous energy of my last final of junior year went away, but then the music stopped and it was time to hit the books again.

I stared down at my notes, "Man, these vocabulary words are impossible to remember!"

"What are they?" Zach asked.

"Theres voracious which means excessively greedy and grasping, irate which means angry and incensed."

I trailed off as Zach scooted his chair closer to me. His eyes brows furrowed in concentration as he stared down at my notes. He looked kind of cute like that, with his eyebrows furrowed. Did I really just call my best friend cute? These slurpies must be getting to me...

But Zachary Goode was definitely attractive. No girl in our school would argue with that.

Wow, Zach is sitting pretty close to me. My heart beat sped up as I started to think about it. What is going on with me? I thought. Must be the slurpies.

"I've got it! Okay for irate just think irritated and for voracious just think very, like a lot. And for adroit, just think of a droid, like the phone and how its very skillful..." Zach said looking like he just solved all of the world's problems.

"Zach, that's harder than remembering the actually meaning of the words!"

"It helps me!" He said getting defensive. "And how do these words relate to Bio anyway?"

"I don't know. It's two thirty in the morning."

"Okay. Well I don't know about you but my brain is fried after all of this studying!"

"Yeah. I'm going to bed. Are you staying the night?"

"Of course I'm staying the night! We will take on this final tomorrow together!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! All rights go to Aly Carter! **

**2. You'd think they'd by used to it by now!**

The dreaded sound of the alarm clock came way to early in the morning. I could hear Zach groan from the floor of my room.

"Oh my gosh I do not want to wake up." I said to Zach.

A second later Zach had hopped up from his place on the floor.

"Time to wake up my little Camster!" Zach had given me this nickname in second grade when I told the teacher that I had "lost" the class hamster. The class spent the entire day looking under desks and in cabinets. But the class couldn't find it because I had hidden it in my lunch box. That day at lunch, I opened my lunchbox to feed the hamster some lunch but just as I unzipped the top the hamster jumped out of the box and into Zach's lap. Zach gave the hamster back to our teacher but he never told anybody that I was planning on taking it home with me. Now he only calls me Camster when he's trying to be annoying.

I threw a pillow at him.

"Well that was not a very nice good morning!" Zach said.

I threw another pillow at him.

"Oh it's on!" Zach exclaimed as he threw a pillow at me.

I stood up in my bed and we had an all out pillow fight.

Then Zach started to rapidly fire my stuffed animals at me. I jumped from my bed onto him making him topple over. Man, Zach looks pretty cute from this angle I thought to myself. I stared at his lips imagining how soft they'd feel if we kissed.

"Enjoying yourself, Gallagher Girl?" He smirked.

"Actually I am! Seeing how you are trapped." I said quickly recovering from my delusional daydream.

"I could easily get out of this, Morgan."

"I'd like to see you try, Goode." I said as I pinned his shoulders down pressing a pressure point that only bugged Zach."Well now you see this isn't fair! You know that's my only weakness."

"Maybe I'm helping you out by giving you a chance to get over it."

"Superman can't overcome his Kryptonite!"

I laughed releasing my grip. As soon as I did Zach stood up and grabbed me piggy back style. He ran through this house. Screaming, "We are going to defeat this final! YOU HEAR!"

As Zach ran into the kitchen my replied, "Yes I hear but if you don't hurry up not you're not going to be able to take the final because you were late to

it."

"Good morning Mrs. Morgan!" Zach says cheerfully as he put me down to give my mom a big hug.

"Morning Zach." My mom said laughing.

I quickly made us toast. "Zach lets go."

"You guys are going to school in you pajamas?" My mom exclaimed.

"Of course! It's finals!"

"Okay, but I don't think it's appropriate for Zach to go school in his boxers."

"Don't worry Mrs. Morgan I've got pants in my locker."

"But honey, how are you going to get to your locker without people seeing you?"

"Mom, don't bother asking, this ones a lost cause."

"Yeah don't worry I do it all the time!"

I grab Zach's hand and drag him out to my tan colored soft top bug.

"Can we take my car?" Zach pleads.

"Sure!" I say sarcastically, "Where is your car?"

"Dang it! It's at school because I came home with you!"

I laugh as we both get into my car.

"It's just so emasculating to be seen in this girly car!"

"Well I love my beautiful bug!"

Zach plugs his iPod into the car and plays What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction and starts singing along.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

I laugh as Zach gets into the song. I pull into a parking spot and Zach does not notice that we are in school because of how focused he is on the song. So, being the best friend that I am, I decide to turn the music on full blast and unroll the windows. And the funny thing about Zach is that when you turn up the volume of car, he also turns up his voice volume.

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

Zach practically screams. And then he finally looks around to see if anybody saw.

Luckily for him, the only people we see are freshmen.

Zach just shrugs and walks past the freshmen in his boxers.

The freshmen stand there following him with their eyes with the mouths wide open.

"You'd think they'd be used to it by now!" Zach says as we walk to our lockers.

"Hey Zac-!" Tina Walters starts to say in a flirtatious tone but then realizes that Zach isn't wearing any pants so she walks off embarrassed.

"It's not like I'm naked!" Zach exclaims.

"Well Zach did you really want Tina flirting with you?"

"It's always nice to get some attention!" Zach jokes, but I know he gets annoyed with girls practically throwing themselves at him. But that's what Zach gets when he is known as "the player" of our school.

As soon as Zach puts on a pair of jeans, five girls come out of no where and start talking to him. I am not even exaggerating.

"Hey Zachy!" Tina Walters said for the second time today.

"Hi Tin-" Zach starts but gets interrupted by the other girls.

"Oh my gosh Zach! I love your shirt!" Anna exclaims.

"Zach! I'm having a beginning of summer party tonight! You should come!"

I tune them out as I go to find my friends Bex, Liz, and Macey. I find them in the library. Liz is studying like crazy, Macey is filing her nails, and Bex is playing finger football with a couple of guys from the football team.

"Hey Macey!" I say as I sit down next to her.

"Hey Cammie! Are you ready for our Bio final?"

"I think so! Zach and I were studying all night last night."

"O my Cammie! Somebody's a lucky girl... What I wouldn't do to be around Zachary Goode during the late hours of the night."

"Ew Macey!"

"What? I didn't say anything wrong! And anyways you and Zach are so cute together! I'd never do that to you!"

"Zach and I are NOT together!" I say.

"I know you guys aren't..for now!" Macey says mischievously.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on Cammie! You have to admit you like Zach!"

"I do not!"

"But you will someday! I'll be honest with you here," Macey says, "Guys and girls cannot be as close of friends as you and Zach are without feeling anything romantic! It's just not possible!"

Thankfully, the bell rings at the moment.

Time to go take my last final of Junior year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry this will not be a Grammie story! Please don't hate me for this chapter! All rights go to Aly Carter. And I'm kind of proud how long it is.**

* * *

**3. The Swings**

I turn in my final just as the bell rings. I was one of the few remaining. Zach was done with in the first 45 minutes so he was long gone. I walk out of the classroom to see Zach sitting against a locker.

"Hey Gallagher Girl! How'd you do?" He asks.

"Good I think the studying last night really paid off! What about you?"

"I think I did alright." Zach said being modest, but I knew he aced it. Everything comes easy to Zach.

"That's good. Why are you still here?"

"Well at first I was waiting for Eva because I was going to ask her out and then I did and I saw that you should be coming out any minute so I wanted to wait to see how you did."

"Well I think I passed Bio! Did Eva say yes?"

"What do you think she said?" Zach smirked.

"So where are you guys going?" I asked curious.

"Well we are going to her house." Zach smirked again.

"Zachary Goode! That is too much information!"

"Relax she's having a party. You're coming too by the way."

"Ok." I sighed. I didn't really want to go to a party tonight. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"You should bring a date too. I mean it's been a while since you've had a boyfriend.".

"What about you Zachary? When have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Hey! I like to keep my options open!"

"Whatever you say Zach..." I say pretending not to believe him, even thought I knew it was true.

"How about I set you up with Grant?" Zach asked.

"No! I'm going alone!" Grant was the new kid in town. Nobody except Zach knew him because he did not go to school. But next year he will be going to school with us.

With that I walked away before he said anything else.

"Come on Camster why won't you let me hook you up!"

"I just like to keep my options open!" I smirked. I walked away before he said something stupid about me stealing his smirk.

I got into my bug and put the top down just as Macey came running towards me. This is bad. Macey does not run. Ever.

"Macey! What's up?"

"Zach told me your looking for a date to the party tonight! I know the perfect guy!"

"I'm going alone!" I gave her a serious face.

"Don't you want to make Zach jealous?"

"No because I don't like him!"

Macey sighed exasperated, "Fine but we are going shopping! You need to look hot tonight!"

After hours of shopping we finally were done. Macey picked me out hot pink short shorts with a blue and white striped flowy tank top for me. I loved it! We got home with three hours to spare before the party. Finally the torture is over!

But I was wrong. The torture wasn't over. Macey immediately dragged me into the bathroom to do my hair and make up.

"So Cammie you're going to the lake this summer right?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if my mom has rented out a cottage yet."

"Oh she did! I just wanted to see if you knew! Right next to mine! This summer is going to be so much fun!"

"Of course if will be! Are you almost done?"

Macey ignores my question, "And my cousin Josh will be coming to the lake this summer! You'll love him he's your type! And if he's not then we will use him to distract Zach while you go find a summer fling!"

"Wait Zach is coming?"

"Of course! He's staying with Grant while his parents are in Taiwan and Grant owns a house at the lake!"

"Macey how do you know all of this? You don't even know Grant!"

"Grant's mom and my mom play tennis together and I was listening to my mom talk to Grant's mom. And you are done!"

I look in the mirror, I still look like me but my eyes and lips appear bigger and my pores are gone! I look amazing!

"Thanks Macey!"

"No problem now you have 20 minutes to sleep. But if you ruin my master piece I will kill you!"

Macey and I show up to the party "fashionably late." But what really happened is that I smudged my make up. There were a ton of people here...I'm not even sure if they all go to our school.

"CAMANDO!" Zach shouts as Macey and I walk in. He runs over. Zach has obviously had a little too much to drink. Zach tackles me into a big hug.

"You look hot!" He attempted to whisper into my ear, but he actually yelled. "Let me go introduce you to Grantary!"

He grabs my hand and drags me into the backyard.

"Grant!" Zach shouts as he sees Grant all the way across the yard.

"I think you've had too much to drink today," I say gently to Zach.

"I know my limits Gallagher Girl!" Zach smirks.

I give him a worried look and Zach's face begins to gentle. We arrive to Grant. "YO GRANT! This is my home girl Cammie!"

"Hi Cammie it's nice to finally meet you!"

"Ya you too!"

Theres a silence as Zach watches us intensely.

"Now kiss!" Zach says.

Just then Eva slips under Zach's arm, "Hey Zachy!" She purrs. "What do you think of my outfit?"

Eva is wearing a tight black dress that barley covers her butt.

"You look good." Zach says. Ha! He said I was hot!

"Thanks Zachy!" Eva leans into kiss Zach. They start making out right there.

"Do you want to go someplace else?" Grant asks.

"Sure!" I say.

After getting some beer, Grant and I end up on the swings.

It's such a romantic setting, there are white lights on the top bar of the swings and everybody is hovered around the ping pong table so we have some privacy.

"So how do you like Roseville so far?" I say as I check out Grant. He's amazingly hot. He could be a Greek god.

"I was really mad I moved here up until now." Grant smiles. I did not know how to respond to that, so I just ignored it.

"You and Zach are neighbors right?"

"Yep! He's not around much though."

"You guys seem close already."

"Zach's a pretty chill dude..."

"I heard you're taking him to the lake this summer?"

"Yeah. My parents own a condo down there."

"That's nice! Me and my friend Macey are going down too."

We both start to swing on the swings.

"Ready for me to do a flip off these swings?" Grant asks.

"No way! You're going to wipe out!" I laugh.

Grant jumps off his swing and does a flip. He lands with his feet and puts his hands up like he's a gymnast.

"Now you try!" Grant says.

I look at him like he's crazy.

"Come on I'll catch you if you fall."

My inner-Macey kicks in and I decide to jump into his arms.

"That was no where near a flip!" He laughs still holding me in his arms.

I laugh too.

Grant stares down at my lips. I could tell he wanted to kiss me.

Me, being a little tipsy, lean in to kiss him and he kisses me back.

Grant was a very good kisser, but it was not like the kind of kiss you see in movies or read in books.

I liked Grant, he was fun to be around, but I didn't like like him.

After the kiss, Grant checks his phone for the time. "Well, it was nice to meet you Cammie, but I have to get home before my parents worry that I'm gone."

"Night Grant!" I giggle and kiss him again. I give Grant my number.

When Grant leaves I go to find my friends. Macey finds me first.

"Oh my gosh Cammie!" Macey looks impressed.

"What?" I say acting innocent.

"Put a little bit of alcohol in you and you become a flirting machine!"

"I don't like him. Okay?"

"Sure you don't. But anyway that was a good play on your part because Zach saw the whole thing. And let's just say he looked a little jealous."

I roll my eyes. "Where is Zach anyway? I need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"Last time I saw him, he was drinking some shots."

"Crap, Macey can you drive me and Zach home when I find him?" Macey doesn't drink, she says its bad for her pores.

"Yeah I will. Call me when your ready." I give Macey my keys.

I found Zach at the drinks table. Eva was still all over him.

"Zach!" I say as I get to the table, "We are going home."

"Who's going home? Are you and Grant going home together?" Zach looks hurt.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two making out."

"That's all we did Zach! Come on." I grab his hand and start to pull him to the car.

"Thanks for the party Eva!" I shout over my shoulder.

Macey's already sitting in the driver's seat when we get there.

I open the back of the bug and shove Zach into the seat. Just as I'm about to close the back door he grabs my wrist and pulls into the back with him.

"Stay back here with me, please?" He asks gently.

"Fine, buckle up though." I close the doors as Zach struggles with his seat belt. I buckle him and myself up.

"Cammie? Is Zach going to your house?"

"You bet I am!"

Zach sleeps the rest of the twenty minute car ride. As we walk into my house, Zach appears to be less drunk.

"Let's watch a movie!" He says.

"I want to watch The Vow!" Zach whisper screams. We'd be killed if we woke my mom up.

"Well, I want to watch The Avengers!" I whisper scream back.

We end up watching The Vow. I grab the softest blanket in the house.

"No way!" Zach whisper screams again. "I want that one!"

"Well, I do too!"

"But I'm the guest!"

"Zach, I think I've stopped caring about you being the guest eleven years ago!"

"Well, maybe you should start doing it again!"

We go back to watching the movies.

Ten minutes later Zach asks, "Can we at least share the blanket?"

Zach doesn't even wait for an answer, he just come right over.

"Cammie?" He whispers, "Do you like Grant?"

"I like being around him. But it's nothing special."

"Then why were you making out with him all night?"

"I don't know... Same reason you were making out with Eva!"

"Oh so you think he's hot?"

I just ignore him.

"You think I'm hot don't you?"

"Doesn't everybody Zach?"

"Why don't you make out with me?" I expect to see a smirk on Zach's face but he looks serious.

"What about you Zach, do you think I'm hot?" I ask, avoiding the question.

"Yes! Everybody does!" He says immediately.

"Thanks Zach. Now shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Cammie," he whispers, "you never answered my question."

I look him in the eyes about to say something when he leans in and kisses me.

This kiss was a million times better than the one I had with Grant tonight. It was probably, even better than the ones in movies. I stopped thinking about how it was wrong to be kissing my best friend. The kiss lasted for five minutes. The only bad thing about the kiss was the awkwardness in the air afterwards.

"That never happened." I say after the awkward silence.

"I'm going to sleep." Zach says and quickly leaves before I can see his face.

I sigh and wait ten minutes before I going to my room too.

* * *

**Once again please don't hate! And I've loved all the reviews! So keep them coming. I was supposed to finish my summer reading today..but i did this instead :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! All rights go to Aly Carter!**

* * *

**1. Awkwardness**

**Zach's POV**

I woke up on Cammie's floor with a killer headache. I check to see if Cammie is still sleeping in her bed. She is. I was hungry so I went downstairs. I saw a note from Cammie's mom saying that she went out to run some errands. I sit at the counter trying to remember what happened last night.

I was at Eva's party and I remember being pretty bored. I was waiting for Cammie to come so I could introduce her to Grant. While I was waiting for her I had a couple of beers with some guys from the football team. It probably wasn't the best idea to drink that much while the night was still young, but I did.

Cammie came to the party an hour and half late with Macey. She looked gorgeous, but Cammie always looks that way. But this was the perfect opportunity for me to compliment her. I could see the look on Cammie's face when she realized I had been drinking. Disappointment.

At the time I didn't care, but know I know I have to make it up to her. I decide to make her chocolate chip pancakes.

I remember seeing Grant and Cammie on the swings together laughing. I was happy that my two friends were getting along. But then Cammie jumped into Grants arms and they started making out. I did not like that. Jealousy came over me. "But Zachary Goode does not get jealous, I make people jealous," I thought at the time and I went to get Eva and some more tequila.

I had a good time at the party last night but Cammie and Grant kissing still haunted the back of my mind. People started to talk about Grant and Cammie at the party. I tried tuning them out by playing some party games. These party games got me even more drunk.

Cammie took me home with her. I remember watching The Vow. And sharing a blanket with Cammie. And I remember kissing Cammie.

**Cammie POV**

I wake up to the smell of chocolate pancakes. Zach makes the best pancakes! I start to go downstairs, but then I remember the awkwardness between Zach and I last night. The kiss. I didn't really want to think about it, but I knew we'd have to talk about it. I just hope things will go back to the way they were before last night. I slowly make my way downstairs preparing for an awkward atmosphere.

"Hey Cammie!" Zach says cheerfully. For all of the alcohol he consumed last night he sure is cheerful.

"Hey Zach." I say as I sit down and watch him finish making the pancakes.

"About last night." We both say at the same time.

"You first." I say.

"I'm sorry that I got so drunk. I want to thank you for getting me home safely."

"Zach, do you remember what happened last night?"

"No, but if I hurt you or offended you in anyway I am sorry."

I could either tell him the truth or I could avoid all of the drama from last night.

"It's okay Zach. It was really nothing. Macey did the driving."

Zach grins. "Now come over here and give me a hug!"

I laugh and hug Zach. Zach spins me around as we hug. Did I mention Zach is only in his boxers, but I didn't care because I was so relieved that things are back to normal!

"So," Zach says, "What'd you think of Grant?"

"I liked him." I say, for some reason not wanting to bring up the kiss.

"Do you _liiiike _him?" Zach wiggles his eyebrows.

"I don't think so, I think he's more of Bex's type." I truthfully say.

"Aw! Come on! Did you at least think he was cute?"

"Zach I am not doing girl talk with you!"

"Boys talk like this too you know!"

"Shouldn't you be hungover?"

"Zach Goode is unfazed by hangovers!"

"So I heard you were going to the lake this summer."

"You bet! We are going to have so much fun! Grant's family is loaded!"

"You know me and Macey are going to be at the same lake right?"

Zach hands me a plate of pancakes.

"Of course! That's what'll make the experience funner!"

I close my eyes as take a bit of a pancake. "Zach these are amazing! How do you make them so good?"

"It's a secret recipe passed down in the Goode family!"

"It is not you liar! Nobody can cook in your family."

"Fine. I got it from a cooking show." Zach regretfully says.

"Can you show me how to make them?"

"No way! It is a secret recipe!"

My mom walks into the house.

"Oh hey Zach! I didn't know you slept over!"

"Hi Mrs. Morgan, would you like some pancakes?"

"I shouldn't but their yours, so I'll have to make an exception."

Zach gives my mom some pancakes.

"Cammie we are leaving for the lake tonight, so you should get packing." My mom says in between bites.

"Okay, I'm just going to drive Zach home."

I pull up to Zach's house.

"Get out, I want to say goodbye to my BFF," Zach says as he walks over to my side of the car.

Zach gives me a hug. Did I mention that Zach is wearing only his boxers? I swear, this kid has no boundaries. Normally I wouldn't feel fazed by this but every time Zach touches me I feel awkward. Zach fake cries, "Who knows how long we will be apart!"

I laugh and Zach finally lets go.

I get a call from Macey on my way home.

"Hey I went shopping for both of us this morning."

"Oh thanks Macey!"

"And I'm already in your house packing for you."

"Macey, you shouldn't do that," I say feeling uncomfortable, I really should lock my house before I leave my mom home alone. She is really unobservant.

"I actually do considering what you'd pack!"

I meet Macey in my room. I look to see that she is packing high heels into my suitcase. High heels and lakes do not go together! But there's no point in arguing with Macey.

"So what happened last night between you and Zach?" Macey asked. I swear she is a mind reader.

"Well, actually Zach and I kissed."

"Oh my gosh! How did I know that was going to happen!"

"It was so awkward afterwards though." My voice cracks as I feel like I'm about to cry.

"Oh honey, it's okay. What happened this morning?"

"Zach made me pancakes and he said he doesn't remember anything about last night. So I didn't tell him about my kiss with Grant or our kiss. But I feel awkward around him and I don't like it!" I break down crying.

"Oh, honey it's okay! We will get your mind off Zach at the lake."

"But Zach's going to the lake!"

"Yes, but not until Monday night. So we have two full days of you being Zach free!"

I continue to cry.

"Don't worry Cammie, we'll have fun at the lake I promise!"

* * *

**The next chapter will take place at the lake! It'll be a lot less emotional than this trust me! In other news: I am trying to update as much as possible in these next two days because I am going on vacation with my family for a week, so I will not have access to a computer. But have no fear! I'll write while I am there cuz I am going to the beach and there's supposed to be thunderstorms...so I'll have nothing to do! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Sorry this one's short, but it's a build up chapter for more fun to come! I do not own Gallagher Girls. Thanks for all of the reviews! They make my day! Some of you guys are really funny!**

* * *

Macey and I drove to the lake together, while our parents drove other cars.

"Cammie you are going to love Josh!" Macey babbles on.

"When does he get to the cottages?" I ask.

"He's already there! He's been there since Wednesday."

As I drive down the highway, my mind drifts to Zach, imagining what it'd be like if he were here. Zach loves taking road trips and he usually drags me along with him.

Macey and I pull into a dirt driveway with two cottages at the end of it. We quickly unload the car and run to the boat, to avoid having to help our parents unload the other cars.

"Darn it!" Macey says as we run to the edge of the dock to find that the boat isn't there.

"Where's the boat?" I ask.

"Josh must have taken it." Macey quickly calls Josh and Josh comes to pick us up at the dock in the boat.

I check out Josh as we step onto the boat. Josh has the cute all-American boy look to him.

"Josh, this is my best friend Cammie!" Macey says.

"Nice to meet you," Josh smiles sweetly.

"O Crap I just realized I need to go try out a new hair product!" Macey says before Josh pulls out from the dock.

"Macey, can't it wait for another time?" I ask.

"No! My blog followers are waiting on me!" Macey says, "Why don't you and Josh just take the boat out?"

Not wanting to get sucked into having to try the product with her, I agree.

I sit in the chair next to the driver's seat.

"So, have you ever been to the lake before?" Josh asks.

"I've visited Macey here in the past for like a day but that's it. What about you?"

"I come here every summer." Josh says as he gently speeds the boat up.

"Have you ever driven a boat before?" Josh asks over the sound of the motor.

"No!" I yell back.

Josh slows the boat down so that it's only floating in the water.

"It's pretty easy to drive really. You should try it." Josh says as he switches seats with.

I crank the boat up to full blast and the boat jerks quickly. I let out a scream as Josh laughs. I've never been on a boat going this fast before! This is fun! I slow down the boat as we get into a busier section of the lake.

"Tell me about yourself." Josh says as we both lean back lazily in our seats.

"I hate the question!" I say laughing, "Like what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, What sports do you play?"

"Volley Ball. And you?"

"Basketball." Josh answers, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope." We continue asking each other random questions for an hour and then decide to go back.

"It was really nice meeting you Cammie," Josh says.

"It was nice meeting you too."

I smile as I close the door.

"COMMANDO!" Zach says as I walk into the living room. Him and Grant are lounging in my living room as if they own the place. Macey is up at the counter doing her nails. Why do people think that they can always barge into my house? I'm happy to see Zach, but I was really enjoying being away from him.

"I didn't let them in I swear," Macey says.

"Hey Cam can me and Grant crash at your place until Monday night? Our condo isn't available until then."

"Then why did you come so early?" I ask. Boys are so stupid. Can they not just stick with the plan?

"I was missing my best friend! And I thought she would be missing me too!" Zach says with mock hurt.

"So anyways can we stay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, your mom already said yes." Zach smirks.

* * *

**I'll try really hard to write tomorrow, but I'm getting ready for vacation and I have to say good bye to my friends. I'll probably write later tonight :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness I'm frustrated! Fanfiction never refreshes my story. It's always in the same spot on the feed! I want it on top!**

**Anyways after that little rant..enjoy the story! All rights go to AC**

**Cammie's POV**

The sleeping arrangements tonight were awkward to say the very least. The cabin only had one bedroom and that was where my was mom was sleeping. I was supposed to sleep in the living room on the pull out couch that toke up the whole room. This is how I got wedged between Grant and Zach. Why did my mother allow this? Shouldn't she be worried about funny business? I am kind of offended that she trusts me...

Grant took up three quarters of the bed, so that left me squished against Zach. Zach who only wears boxers in his sleep.

"How was your first day at the lake?" Zach whispers since Grant is already snoring. Snoring loudly.

"It was good! Macey had to go do something so I hung out with her cousin all night."

"What's her name?"

"Who's Macey's?"

"No her cousin's."

"Her cousin is a he and his name is Josh."

Zach's green eyes show a pang of jealousy when he hears that. But I didn't want to bring up anything that might lead to the awkwardness of the night of the party, so I just ignore it.

Zach closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep. I sigh as I flip over to my other side. I am now facing Grant instead of Zach. I start to close my eyes just as Zach's arm drapes over me. What the hell? Zach's spooning me!

"Zach!" I hiss.

"What? It gives us more room!" He says defensively and doesn't budge.

I sigh. I was irritated.

"Just go to sleep, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispers into my ear. It sent a good kind of chills down my back. Did he do that on purpose? I wonder. And with those words, I couldn't just go to sleep. My mind just kept analyzing the way he said and why he said it that why and why I felt that the way over and over again all night long. While stupid Zach was snoring in my ear.

I wake up to the sound of cooking. Grant is still sleeping next to me while Zach is up in the kitchen cooking. I yawn as I sit at the counter.

"Did you have a good night sleep last night?" Zach asks innocently.

"No!" I say tiredly, "You kept snoring in my ear last night."

"I don't not snore!" Zach says acting offended.

"Yes you do! And if you say I do then no breakfast burritos for you!"

Zach makes the best breakfast burritos. So I kept my mouth shut. Zach sits next to me as we both eat our burritos in silence.

"Zach, you should really become a chief or something."

"Nah, it's just something fun to do. Besides I want to go USC with you, not some cooking school."

We hear a big yawn as Grant gets out of bed.

"Man! I am so tired!" Grant says as he grabs a burrito from the pan, "You two wouldn't shut up last night!"

"We only said like five sentences to each other!" I exclaim.

"Then what were you doing last night?" Grant eyes Zach and me suspiciously. Zach gets up to wash his dish.

"Listening to you snore!" Zach says as he whacks Grant on the side of the head.

"Really? You wanna go Goode?" Grant says playfully.

"Yeah! I could take you!"

I laugh at that and Grant starts cracking up at me laughing. Don't get me wrong Zach was buff, but Grant had at least two inches on him and ten pounds more muscle.

"What?" Zach asks, "I could take him!"

"Sure you can Mr. Pretty Boy Quarterback!" Grant says still cracking up.

"Hey! I run the ball a lot! That requires strength you know!"

"Well I save your ass every time."

"Language boys!" My mom says as she walks into the room.

"Sorry!" Grant says looking embarrassed.

"Cammie I'm going for a run with Mrs. McHenry, I'll be back in an hour."

I nod my head. As I put my dish away.

"So as I was saying," Zach says after my mom leaves.

Grant and I groan as I through a towel at him.

**Zach's POV**

It's tubing time! I'm so excited to go out on Macey's boat. I bound down the pathway to the boat where everyone else was waiting. I had to grab everyone towels.

"Finally!" Macey says as she starts pulling away before I'm even on the boat. I jump on.

"Nice to see you too, Mace!"

"Whatever."

I sit down in the back of the boat with Grant. I see Cammie sitting close to Josh laughing. What a punk, that Josh guy. Only I can make Cammie laugh.

"You should make her jealous," Grant says.

"What?" I say surprised.

"Cammie, you should make her jealous. You like her right?"

"No! We are just friends!" I say defensively.

"Whatever bro."

Macey squeals from the driver's seat. "Oh my gosh Cammie! Bex's parents are letting her stay here with me!"

Cammie face lights up even more than it was before.

"Really? What about Liz?" Cammie asks eagerly.

"Gosh! Way to be a downer Cammie! You know Liz is busy building rain forests!" Macey says.

I see Cammie's face fall a little, but she's still happy. We get to a safe place in the water to start water skiing and tubing.

"We're going to start with tubing until we get the hang of controlling the boat. Cammie you're first." Macey says, know that Cammie would chicken out otherwise.

I see a flash of worry go over her face.

I was about to offer to go with her but stupid Josh beat me to it, "I'll go with you Cammie!"

Cammie thinks about it for a little and then agrees.

"Zach you spot them," Macey says.

Spotting means watching them and making sure they don't drown. As I watched Josh and Cammie get situated I got irritated on how Josh did everything for Cammie, when she was perfectly capable of doing those things herself. Josh is lucky Cammie is with him, otherwise I would be a terrible spotter.

Cammie looked like she was having the time of her life on the tube. I really wished I was out there with her. Josh started to stand up, trying to show off. Cammie was yelling at him as if saying he was crazy, but it was good-naturedly. Then, because Josh is a loser, Josh fell off.

"Down." I say to Macey and Macey slows down the boat.

"Oh my gosh! Josh are you okay?" Cammie asks worriedly. Of course Josh was fine.

"Yeah," Josh says.

"Goode your up," Macey says.

"Aight, but I'm gonna try wake boarding." I've done wake boarding before and I was about to pull out tricks that made Josh look even more like an idiot.

Cammie was spotting me as I got ready to go.

"Be careful Zach." Cammie says, her face filled with worry.

"Cammie I'll be fine, you worry too much." I give her a smirk.

I got up and gave Cammie the thumbs up sign. The boat started to move. Wakeboarding was pretty simple. I stood on the wakeboard like a skateboard, and held onto the rope as if I were waterskiing. The boat motor left a triangular wake behind it as the boat moved through the water. I moved outside it by going over one of the small waves. Then I turned back inward and used one wave as a skateboarding ramp to take off. I sailed over the wake, and used the opposite wave as a ramp to land.

After pulling a few tricks, I got cocky and started harder, more impressive ones. I did a heelside back-roll with a nose grab. This meant that in the middle of the flip, I let go of the rope handle with one hand, reached down, and grabbed the front of the board. It served no purpose in the trick except to look impressive like, _this only appears to be a difficult trick. I have all the time in the world. I will grab the board. _I land perfectly. Take that Josh I thought as I signal that I'm done.

I started to swim over to the boat as Macey jumped in for her turn. Josh was driving the boat. Perfect. Time to have some fun with Cammie!

"That was really good Zach!" Cammie says looking impressed.

I just smirked.

"I was really worried you were going to wipe out out there!"

"Aw Cammie were you worried about me?" I teasingly say. I reach over to give her a hug.

"Ew, no Zach! You're all wet! And I finally got dry!"

I hug her anyways.

"So you and Jimmy are looking pretty cozy."

"JoSH is sweet," Cammie says.

I move the topic away from Josh. "We should go jet skiing together tonight!"

"Isn't is dangerous?"

"Cammie would I do anything dangerous?" I say, "Wait, don't answer that. But anyways will you go with me?"  
"Sure!"

"And Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't bring Jimmy."

* * *

**BAM! I feel like a machine for all this writing! I also finished my summer reading assignment which also had writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehehe so I wrote this August 10 and finished it at 10:30. So that's three updates in one day. But I think I'm going to wait a bit before I post this. But don't worry! I'll be writing another chapter, while wait a bit to post this :) Tomorrow's my last day before vacation so I'm trying to update at much as possible! Enjoy! All rights go to AC.**

* * *

**7. COD and Sandwiches**

**Zach's POV**

I wait for Cammie down at the docks at the time we agreed we'd meet. I wait for five minutes, then ten minutes, then twenty minutes, then half an hour. I sigh as I start to but the jet skis away. Cammie probably ditched me for Josh.

Just then, a blonde hair girl my age walks by. The normal Zachary Goode would go over and flirt with this babe, but I'm not feeling up to it. I didn't have to though because the girl walks up to me.

"What's a cute guy like doing here all alone?" She asks. She has really pretty blue eyes.

"Oh, my friend stood my up." I say.

"What a bummer. Jet skis are so fun to ride! Especially at night." She hints a want for an invitation.

"Yeah... It'd be boring for me to go all by myself, want to come with me?" I ask.

Her eyes light up as she nods.

I get on to the Jet Ski and she gets on, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I never caught your name." I say as I pull out.

"Dee Dee," She giggles in my ear, "And yours?"

"Zach, Zach Goode." I say as I speed up. Dee Dee squeals and grips my waist tighter. We ride around for forty-five minutes and then I drive us back to the dock.

"Thanks, Zach that was fun. It was nice meeting you," She says as she starts to walk off.

"Wait, pretty girls like you shouldn't be walking alone at this time of the night! Let me walk you home."

As we walk home, we talk. Dee Dee is like a lot of the girls I hook up with, girly. She giggles at pretty much everything I say.

"Well there's my house," She says as she stops right before the steps. She pulls out a pen and writes her number on my hand. "Here's my number, if you're friend stands you up again." She smiles.

"Good night." I say about to walk away, but Dee Dee grabs me and starts kissing me.

We make out for about five minutes and I walk back home, feeling like my normal self again. I liked Dee Dee, she was fun to hang out with, just not when she was giggling.

As I enter Cammie's cabin, I see her and Grant sitting in the pullout bed playing Call of Duty. Damn, that's hot. A girl who plays COD!

"Hey," Cammie says not looking up.

"Hey yourself! You stood me up!" I say.

"How is that even possible?" Grant asks, "You guys are living together!"

"I don't know Cammie, how is that even possible?" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Looong Story. Sorry." Cammie says, "DAMN IT GOODE YOU MADE ME DIE!"

And with those seven words, everything's cool again.

"Well, now that you're dead, can I play?" I beg. Cammie hands it over.

"Cammie I'm hungry, go make me a sandwich." I say testing her.

"Sure thing." Cammie pauses, "When's you're funeral?"

"Come on Cammie pleeeease? I'm starving! And I make you food all the time."

She just sits there, watching us play. She looks irritated. Cammie looks so cute when she's irritated.

"Be right back, I'm gonna shit." Grant says and leaves. Cammie wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Cammie, go make me a sandwich." It's fun irritating Cammie.

"Fine!" She huffs. I hear her getting out all kinds of toppings. She then walks in with the best sandwich I've ever seen in my live. And trust me, Zachary Goode has seen plenty of sandwiches in his lifetime. It had the perfect amount of tomatoes, pickles, onions and lettuce. And you could see sauce dripping off the sides. Cammie sits down next to me and just as I'm about to grab it, she takes a huge bite out of it.

"Haha. Really funny, Cammie. Can I please have my sandwich?"

"No, it's my sandwich!" Cammie says and she licks it.

"But seriously Cammie, I need that sandwich, I don't care that you licked it, that seriously is the best looking sandwich I have ever seen." I will cry if she doesn't give me that sandwich.

"DAMN IT GALLAGHER GIRL YOU MADE ME DIE! You're going to get it now!" I say. She quickly runs into the kitchen laughing. With my sandwich. She takes another bite. She sees that I'm lunging for her and puts the sandwich on the counter. I couldn't stop myself from lunging for her, when all I really wanted was the sandwich, I guess my muscles already made up their decision.

As I lunge for her, I make sure she falls on the floor gently. I'm laying on top of Cammie, but I make sure that I am not crushing her. Her laughing stops as we both look into eachother's eyes.

"So Cammie, can I have that sandwich?" I say in a low voice.

"Woah! What have I walked in on!" Grant asks as he grabs the sandwich and engulfs it in one bite.

"Grant! That was my sandwich!" I say exasperated. Getting off of Cammie and helping her up.

"Correction Zachary, That was my sandwich."

"Damn Cammie, you make a mean sandwich!"

"Thanks Grant, maybe I'll make you more sometime," She smirks at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter got deleted on my twice. So I've had to write it 3 times. It was fun rewriting it the second time but the third time was annoying, cuz I need to get stuff done. Anyways because of that please excuse and grammar or spelling mistakes! I do not own Gallagher Girls. Oh and this was one of my favorite chapters to write :)**

* * *

**Monkeys**

I sigh as Grant, Zach, and I settle into our sleeping positions. Grant is already half asleep. Zach is on his phone, I look over his shoulder to see who he's texting. Dee Dee, hmm weird name. Grant rolls over onto his back taking over three thirds of the bed again.  
"Can't one of you sleep in the kitchen or something?" I ask desperately.  
"Isn't that where you supposed to sleep?" Zach asks, "I mean you are a woman..."  
I whack Zach with a pillow. Zach retaliates and before we know it, World War 3 is happening in our living room. I take shelter from Zach's fire from behind the couch. And chuck them at Zach who is trying to take shelter behind Grant.  
"Oh my gosh! You two need to make out already!"  
I chuck a pillow at Grant's head.  
"CAMMIE! I'm trying to sleep here!" Grant huffs and heads over to the kitchen table. As soon as he lays down on the table he falls asleep.  
"How does he do that?" I ask.  
Zach shrugs, "Grant is his own being."  
Zach lays down on Grant's old side and I lay down on Zach's. As I wrap the covers around me I can't help but notice that they smell like Zach. I discreetly hold the covers up to my nose and breath in the intoxicating smell of Zach. Dreams of his kisses fill my sleep.  
I wake up in Zach's arms, "What the heck?"  
"Morning Gallagher Girl." Zach whispers into my ear.  
Tingles shoot down my spine, "Why are you so close to me!" I squirm out of my grasp.  
"I guess you could resist the seductiveness of Goode." Zach smirks.  
"Correction Zachary, we are on my side of the bed, therefore you are the intruder."  
"Ouch! Calling your best friend an intruder? That stings Gallagher Girl." Zach says with mock hurt."You'll get over it," I say as we both walk to the kitchen. "So what's on the menu for today, Chef Zach?"

"I was thinking French toast," Zach says in a perfect French accent.

I laugh at Zach and watch as he starts to get the ingredients out.I'm relieved that Zach forgave me for last night. I was hanging out with Macey and she saw how bushy my eyes rows were so she made us drive the two hour ride back to Roseville to get my eyebrows done. And then when we were half an hour away from our cabins Macey said I was looking a little chubby and made me walk home. It would have been awkward to tell Zach.

"I've never had French toast." I say to Zach.

"What!" Zach says shocked, "You have not lived!"

I shrug and watch as Zach makes the French toast. While he's making it, we hear a snort from Grant on the kitchen table, but grant is still asleep.

Zach brings over two plates of French toast and sits next to me on the counter. He stares at me.

"What?" I ask feeling weirded out.

"I want to see your first bite!"

"Ohh." I say. I take a piece of the bread and put it in my mouth. It was nice and gooey and cinnamony! "Zach this is amazing!" I exclaim with my mouth full. I quickly eat the rest of the French toast.

"Oh my gosh Zach!" I squeal with delight, "You and Grant get to go to your cabin tonight! I'll have the living room all to myself!"

"What if I want to stay?" Zach asks teasingly.

I just shrug. I actually wouldn't mind if Zach stayed.

"I'm going over to Macey's to see what we are doing today. Don't wait for me." I say as I leave Zach in the kitchen.

As I walk over to Macey's I run into Josh. Literally, I ran right into him.

"Sorry! Cammie! Are you okay?" Josh asks, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine!" I smile. "Where were you going?"

"I was actually going to go see you."

"Oh really? How come?" I ask. Wondering why Josh would want to go visit me.

Josh rubs the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you'd like to um go on a date with me? Today."

I smile widely. I'm going to have a date with Josh! "Sure!"

Josh tells me to meet him at the dock for the date in an hour. He says that the plans are a surprise. I call Macey and tell her the news, because it'd be awkward for me to talk about it with Josh in the same small cabin as us! Macey says she'll be over immediately.

"I knew you like him!" Macey squeals as she walks into my cabin. Zach and Grant are sitting in from the the TV, playing Madden which is some kind of football game. Macey sits next to me on the counter and claims that I am terrible at doing nails and takes over. She starts babbling about what I need to do on the date.

"Did I tell you about that hot girl I met last night?" Zach asks Grant a little too loudly.

"No man." Grant says uninterested.

"Well I think I might actually like her!" Zach says in the same volume as before.

Macey had me ready in record time. As the dock comes into view, I see Josh with a jet ski and I see Zach with one as well. Oh no.

"Zach what are you doing here?"

"Getting ready for my date." He smirks.

"Kay. Bye." I say and direct all of my attention on Josh. Josh helps me into a life jacket. It's kind of annoying how he always helps me into everything, but it's also sweet. So I just let it go. Josh and I get onto the jet ski as he starts the engine, I clutch onto his waist for dear life. Josh laughs and slowly speeds up the jet ski. He stops at a tiny island in the middle of the lake. It is man made. Josh grabs my hand and leads me down the shore to a picture perfect picnic.

"Your picnic awaits." Josh says all fancy-like.

"Josh it's perfect!" I smile.

"My mom helped," Josh blushes.

Just as we are digging into the Mrs. Abram's famous pie. Zach docks his jet ski on the shore next to Josh's. A blonde girl giggles as Zach and her get off. Zach grabs her hand and leads her to us.

If I had to use one word to describe this girl, it would be Barbie. She looked just like a Barbie!

"Josh?" Dee Dee asks excitedly.

"Dee Dee! I didn't know you were here!" Josh jumps up immediately and gives her a hug. They start talking to each other rapidly while I give Zach the death glare.

After ten minutes of Zach and I glaring at each other, Zach speaks up, "Me and Cammie will let you continue you little reunion."

Zach grabs my hand and leads me to the center of the island.

"What-" I start to say, but Zach silences me by putting his index finger on my lips.

"I heard there's a monkey on this island." Zach says, "We should look for it."

Zach knew I loved monkeys. We spent the next two hours looking around the island for the monkey. Zach would climb up trees and I would yell at him saying that he was going to fall. We were doing circles around the island. Josh and Dee Dee left a long time ago.

"Zach," I say suddenly stopping, "I don't think there's a monkey on this island."

"I never did." Zach says smirking.

"Then why'd you say so?"

Zach's face turns serious as his green eyes lock with mine.

"I just wanted to spend time with you."

* * *

**I'll try to update later today. But this has the possibility of being my last update until next week. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed! They also help me write when you give my suggestions on what I should do next. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I found a lap top! You guys might me hate me for this one. I haven't proofread it and I wrote it at like 2:00 in the AM on an airplane. But I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

** Away from Cammie**

Zach's POV  
I lock eyes with Cammie.  
"I just wanted to be with you."  
Cammie's face shows confusion. Crap! What a stupid move! Now things are going to be awkward around her! You can't blame acohol for this one! You should smirk! That way she won't know if you were serious.  
I smirk. "Ready to head home?"  
Cammie sighs and nods.  
We start walking back to the shore in silence. "How was your date with Jimmy?" I knew Josh was his real name but for some reason it made me feel like I had something over him when I called him by the wrong name.  
"Good until you showed up!" Cammie says exasperated.  
Oh crap she's actually mad.  
"Who would have known they were exes?" I ask.  
"Wait...there exes?" Cammie asked, "How did you know?"  
It was obvious with how they acted around eachother.  
"It was obvious with how they acted around eachother. You really didn't figure it out Gallagher Girl?"  
Cammie blushes, "Noo."  
Cammie and I get onto the jet ski. I'm driving. This is going to be fun!  
Instead of going straight home, I take Cammie around the lake. I speed up and make sharp turns. Cammie screams at me as she tightens her arms around my waist. I laugh. I knew she actually loved it but she just wouldn't admit it.

Cammie's POV  
I walk over to Macey's cabin needing some serious girl talk. Hopefully Josh wouldn't be there.  
Just as I'm about to open the door Josh comes out wearing running shorts and a T-Shirt.  
"Oh hey Cammie!"  
"Hi Josh." I wasn't happy about what happened on our date.  
"I want to apologize for what happened on our date today. Nothing is going on with me and Dee Dee. She is my ex girlfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend, if you forgive me."  
"I forgive you."  
"Good! I was thinking I could to take you out to dinner to tomorrow night?"  
"Sure!" I say. Josh was really sweet.  
"Okay, well I'm going for a run." Josh cutely jerks his thumb. "See you!"  
"Macey I seriously need your help!" I say walking into her room. "Bex!"  
"Ello love!" Bex says; her English accent renewed from her trip there.  
"I missed you!" I hug her, "How was London?"  
"Spectacular." Bex says, "But enough about me, why in the bloody hell do you need help?"  
I tell Bex and Macey everything about me and Zach. Macey already knew about the late night kiss between me and Zach but Bex didn't.  
"I will strangle him in his sleep!" Bex screams.  
"Bex, he hasn't done anything wrong and I don't know why I care? I sigh.  
"Cammie do you like Zach? We won't judge."  
I sigh, thinking about how much fun I have with him and how good it felt when we kissed.  
"I guess I do."  
Macey squeals. "I knew it!"  
"We will be right back1 We need to go walk my.. Um... Shoes." Macey says grabbing Bex and closing leaving the room. I hear the click of the lock. Crap what are they going to do?

Macey's POV  
I find Zach and Grant at the community basketball court.  
"Hello Zachary." I say in a "you're in for hell" kind of tone. I like Zach, don't get me wrong but this is the kind of tone that I use with idiots. Zachary Goode is an idiot. But ever since I've been using this tone, he's never not done what I told him to do. So Zach is a very good idiot.  
"McHenry! Come to play some hoops with us?" Grant asks as he passes the ball to me and jump out of the way. Grant is an idiot too.  
"Excuse but who in the bloody hell are you?" Bex asks as she chucks the basketball at Grant's face.  
"I'm Grant!" Grant says happily, "it's nice to meet you!"  
I ignore Grant, "Zach you need to get your shit together with Cammie."  
Zach grimaces.  
"I know that you lied about forgetting-"  
"Can we talk about this in private?" Zach asks.  
I start walking down on a pathway with Zach following me. I stop when we are out of hearing distance from the others, "Stop playing games with Cammie! I know you didn't forget about your kiss with her!"  
"I don't mean to play games with her." Zach sighs.  
I know I'm being a bitch but somebody has to stick up for Cammie, "You don't mean to do but you still do." I sigh, "Let's be real here Zachary, do you like Cammie?"  
Zach green eyes look sad as he says, "I...I don't know."  
A typical guy not knowing what he wants. But I'm not going to let him hurt Cammie, "Figure it out then," I say as I walk away, "And until you do, stay away from Cammie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a long time! But I'll try to write more often. Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Zach is Back  
**

**Zach's POV**

"Stay away from Cammie," Macey said.

And so I did. Instead of staying with Grant for the summer, I called up my parents and asked them to fly me over to Taiwan to stay with them until August. I didn't talk to Cammie the whole month that I was gone, but I knew what she was up to because of Grant. Grant told me that Josh had broken Cammie's heart by cheating on her with Dee Dee. I wanted to hop on the plane and mash my fists into Josh's ugly face. Macey called me shortly after I found out and told me to give Cammie some space because she was still healing and needed to figure things out.

It is now July 26th and I still haven't talked to Cammie.

"Zachary, are you ready for the airport?" My mom asked.

My mom and dad stood in the doorway ready to take me to the airport to go home. They were staying until September but I had to leave early for football camp.

"Yeah mom let's go."

As we were driving down the highway my dad turned off the music, "Any girls you chasing after Zach?"

I just shrug and look out the window.

"I haven't heard about Cammie in a while." My mom says, "I'm sure boys are all after her, she's so pretty."

"Yeah, I haven't heard from her in a while either." I say sadly and with that I tune out my parents by turning up my headphones.

* * *

Grant picked me up at the airport. "Looking good, Goode."

I smirk, "Take me to the nearest burger place now!" I missed American food so much after being in Taiwan for a month.

As we walk into Inn-n-Out(shout out the California readers, West Coast is the Best Coast), the best burger place ever known to man, we see the cheer team eating their food. As soon as they us they pretend that they aren't interest in the food and start picking at it. I chuckle to myself.

"Hey Zach!" Sarah Fridon exclaims as she gets up to hug me. Sarah is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, and she's not annoying like the other cheerleaders.

"Hey Sarah," I say as I hug her.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

"Who goes to Taiwan for an entire month without telling anybody!" Sarah exclaims. The other cheerleaders get up and say hello and Grant and I go to the counter and order two double double each, a milk shake, and fries. We don't want to be rude so we sit with the cheerleaders.

"Zach, what are you doing tonight?" Sarah asks.

"Oh I don't know, probably just going to-," I begin but Grant elbows me in the side and looks at me like I'm an idiot for not asking Sarah out, "Nothing really, why?"

"Because I'm having a party tonight and I'd love for you to stop by!"

"I'm there!" Grant says inviting himself.

"Maybe." I say thinking about Cammie.

* * *

Grant and I head home after ordering another round of burgers.

"I've never eaten so much food in my entire life." I say as Grant follows me into my house. We drop my suitcases on the floor as I flop onto the couch.

Grant shrugs and heads into the kitchen. "Dude! You have no food!"

"Well, nobody's been here for a month."

Grant shuts the refrigerator door exasperated and starts to walk out the door, "No food equals no Grant. I'm out!"

I sleep for 2 hours. I wake up and get ready to go see Cammie. When I get to Cammie's house I just barge in. "CAMSTER I'M HOME!" I scream at the top of my lunges.

Cammie runs down the stairs and into my arms. I spin her around. I didn't realize how much I missed Cammie. I put her down after about five minutes of running around her house carrying her piggy back style.

She slaps me on the bicep, "Zach! Don't you ever leave for Taiwan for a month without telling me!"

"Sorry Cammie! It was last minute, but I'll make it up to you I swear!"

"How?" She asks looking interested.

"I think we'll take a trip back down memory lane!"

Her face lights up, "Are we going where I think we're going!"

"Girl, you read me like a book!" I say in a fake valley-girl accent.

Cammie tackles me in a hug, and then quickly runs up the stairs to grab her shoes.

* * *

**Hehehe I'm evil for not telling you where they are going. Anyways Happy Thanksgiving! I'd be very thankful for reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**1. What happens at Chuck E's doesn't stay at Chuck E's.**

**Cammie's POV**

I practically run down the stairs to Zach's car where he's waiting for me.

"Ready to be a kid again?" Zach asks as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Of Course! Take me to Chuck E. Cheese!"  
"Oh awkward... I was going to take you to Bingo Night-Just Kidding!"  
I'm in such a good mood now I even laugh at his lame joke. "Chuck E Cheese!" I start off the jingle.  
"Where a kid can be a kid!" Zach yells.  
"Ow my ear drum!" I slap him, "Control your volume!"  
"Maybe you should control your face!"  
I punch him hard.  
"Because it's too beautiful!"  
I crack up. We both laugh the whole car ride about stupid things until we see Chuck E. Cheese.  
"Oh my Gosh! It's still beautiful!" Zach whispers.  
Zach parks the car and we run into Chuck E. Cheese.  
The people working at Chuck E. Cheese give us weird looks but we don't care and we sprint to the skee ball machine. We used to spend hours playing this single game when we were young and you could say we were pros at it. Zach immediately wins 100 tickets within the first 2 minutes as if he came to Chuck E. Cheese everyday, I on the other hand was getting creamed.  
"O MY GOD. You are definantly(AN: how do you spell that word?) cheating Zachary Goode." I exclaim as be beats me for the 7th time in a row.  
Zach laughs, "I'm not cheating! You just can't admit your a loser!"  
"Whatever I'm going to go play another game." I say as I walk over to the basketball hoop game.  
"Bad choice Cammie," Zach shakes his head as he follows me, "I play varsity basketball I'm obviously going to beat you."  
"Yeah well I play varsity volleyball! Beat that!" I stick my tongue out at him. I know that volleyball has nothing to do with this game and Zach is probably right. But I will never admit that.  
Zach laughs, "Alright it's on Ms. Varsity Volleyball Player."  
I put the coins in the machine, "Prepared to be schooled!" I say, and shoot and I don't know how I did it but I made every shot, creaming Zach in 4 games. That was when we ran out of coins.  
"What the heck?" Zach was seriously confused.  
"What did you say about being on varsity?"  
"Shut up. You better not tell anybody about this." Zach eyes the kids around us.  
"Oh don't worry! I already posted a picture on Instagram!" I chirp. "I already got like 60 likes too."  
"What ever happened to the rule what happens at Chuck E's stays at Chuck E's?"  
"I think you've got Chuck E. Cheese mixed up Vegas."  
Zach and I walk over to the prize center. But I don't see anything I want, I settle on wanting a big stuffed bear.  
"What are you getting?" Zach asks.  
"I'll have the stuffed bear please." I tell the cashier and Zach at the same time. I had just enough tickets. "What about you Zach?"  
"I think I'm going to get that water gun!" Zach looks excited but then he sees a little girl crying over not having enough tickets. "Actually I'm not getting anything."  
Zach goes to the little girl across the counter and starts talking to her but I can't hear them. The little girl starts to giggle and points at a giant purple hippopotamus. Zach gives the little girl his tickets and she looks at him like he's superman and gives him a giant hug. Zach walks away as she eagerly tells the cashier what she wants.  
"Ready to go Camster?"  
"That was really sweet Zach." I say.  
Zach shrugs embarrassed. It was then that I realized that Zach has always been my superman growing up. He was always there for me to catch me whenever I fell and when I was lonely. And I suddenly felt bad for keeping a secret from him. A secret about me and Grant.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Good Morning Grant**

**Zach's POV**

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

I roll out of bed as the clock says 5:20 AM. It was time for football practice. I go downstairs and grab the leftover pizza for breakfast and rush over to Grant's. I was Grant's ride to football practice because his parents didn't want to wake up at 6 AM to take him to practice and Grant didn't have his license because he's fail the test 3 times.

Grant should be waiting for me outside but he's not. That idiot must have overslept, I thought. This is bad because if we are late Coach will make practice go an hour over. I quickly grab the spar key under Grant's family's mat and run up to Grant's room.

"Grant!" I shake him.

"10 more minutes mommy." Grant rolls over.

"Grant I'm going to kill you!"

Grant shoots up out of bed, "YOU DIDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT ME AND CAMMIE DID YOU?"

Him and Cammie, my heart pangs, "You and Cammie what?"

"Oh okay you don't know good." Grant lays back down.

"GRANT WE NEED TO GET TO PRACTICE."

"Oh shoot! What time is it?" Grant looks at the clock and bolts out of bed, sprints around his bedroom grabbing clothes and runs down stairs, "Come on man!"

"So... I guess you're changing in the car."

"Yeah! I did it all the time at my old school."

I sped at least 20 miles over the speed limit but we got there just in time.

Practice was excruciatingly long and all I could think about was what Grant almost confessed this morning. Could they be going out? They did seem to have chemistry that night at Eva's party and they did spend two weeks together at the lake. My head wasn't in the game because of this and so Coach made me run suicides across the football field. The whole football field. I was dying.

"Goode! You're supposed to be the number one quarterback in the nation." My coach yelled as I was running.

"START PRACTICING LIKE ONE!" After a while I just tune my coach out and think about food. I love food. Why go to a 5 hour football practice when you can just eat food instead. Maybe I should take Cammie's advice and become a chef. And the whole time I'm being punished Grant is laying down in the shade eating Twinkies (may they rest in peace) from a vending machine.

I'm so tired after my punishment I debate letting Grant die. But then I remember that I love my life and do not have a death wish. As we are driving down the road I remember this morning, "So Grant is there something you want to tell me about you and Cammie?"

"Want a Twinkie?" Grant asks as he shoves one in his mouth.

"No, I want an answer."

Grant swallows his Twinkie regretfully, "Well you see, when you left Cammie was heartbroken, and she became even more heartbroken when she found out about Josh, and so me and Cammie started to hang out a lot, cuz I guess I'm a funny guy and she needed cheering up. Anyways one day we were out jet skiing and we kissed. And we've been kind of going out since. But if you disapprove I will call it off, I swear!"

I feel like punching Grant in the face, but I don't because I just want Cammie to be happy, "No I'm the one who set you guys up in the summer remember? I'm totally cool with it!" I force a smile.

"Okay sweet! We should double tomorrow night! You should ask Sara."

I smile, "Maybe I will."


	13. Chapter 13

******Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Just a reminder that this takes place in August.**

**13. Listen to a Taylor Swift Song with This one :)**

**Cammie's POV**

My phone rings just as I walk out of volleyball practice.

"Hey Cammie! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!" Grant says on the other line.

I look down on my phone and see 26 missed calls from Grant.

"Sorry Grant! I was at volleyball practice. What's up?"

"Zach found out about us."

I spit out the water I was just drinking, "He did not! How? GRANT! What did you do?"

"Well when he was waking me up this morning, I thought he came into my room to murder me but I guess it was just to wake me up and so I kind of let it slip out."

"Grant! I was going to tell him tonight!"

"Oh speaking of tonight, we are going on a double with him and Sara."

I groan. I hate Sara, all of the guys think she's really nice and not like all of the other girls but she is. She's conniving and she's been known to break boy's hearts.

"Well, I'm going to go now Cam! Nice talking to you! Toodles!" Grant hangs up.

"Oh my God! I'm going to kill someone!" I exclaim.

"I hope it's not me!" Somebody says behind me. This somebody sounds a lot like Zach.

"Zach!" I turn around in hug him. "I feel like I haven't seen you forever!"

Zach laughs, "I saw you last night Gallagher Girl."

"I know! You leaving for a month has given me separation issues!" I exclaim and slap him playfully.

"Same here Gallagher Girl!" Zach tackles me into another hug.

I laugh, "Zach get off me!"

"Never!"

I spin myself out of Zach's grasp and run away. Zach chases after me, "Gallagher Girl I can't run! Coach made me run extra and my legs are numb now."

"Excuses! You just can't admit I'm faster than you!" I shout over my shoulder as I run faster.

"I am faster!" Zach sprints to catch up to me, "Give me a piggy back ride Camster!" He jumps on my back and I fall down in the center of the football field.

"Zach! You weight like 500 pounds I can't carry you!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Zach fakes looking hurt.

"Well, I mean you have let yourself go this summer," I joke, "It's a good thing your coach made you run extra today."

Zach and I bounce fake insults back and forth to each other for a while.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask Zach.

"I came to ask Sarah out for our double date tonight."

I cringe.

"How come you didn't tell me about you and Grant?" Zach's green eyes are filled with hurt.

"Everything just happened so fast, and I didn't know what was happening until it was too late to tell you."

Zach looks me in the eyes and twirls my hair, "Gallagher Girl it's never to late to tell me anything. You can tell me anything at anytime and I'll always be there for you."

I almost start crying there, because even though Zach is telling the truth right now, I feel like everything is about to change.

Zach and I catch up a little bit and I tell him about what happened with Josh and all of the emotions I've been holding back from this summer come to spilling out and before I know it I'm in Zach's arms being comforted.

After a couple of minutes of comforting me Zach gets up, "Where does this Jimmy kid live?"

I laugh at his incorrect name. "I don't know. It doesn't matter."

Zach looks at me to make sure I'm okay.

"Well time for you to go get pretty for our double date tonight!" Zach says as he pulls me up. "I bet Macey already found out and is already at your house."

I sigh, "See you tonight."

I start to walk away, but Zach grabs my hand to stop me, "Don't let her cover up your beautiful face with too much make up, I think you look the prettiest without any."

I smile, "Thanks Zach."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. MAJOR Writers Block. Or maybe its just Major Laziness. Anyways I hope you like it! And you should listen to The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift for the first part. Happy New Years!**

**Cammie's POV**

I arrive at my house to see Macey's car parked in the driveway. I barge into my house and find Macey in my room. "Oh Hey Macey, I didn't know you where in here. At my house. With no invite from me!"

Macey just shoves me into the bathroom, "Oh shut up you! You know you'd be lost without me!"

Macey starts curling my hair and doing my makeup. Macey finishes up an hour later just as Grant rings on my doorbell. She shoves me down the stairs without allowing me to even look at myself.

"Hi Grant!" I say as I go down the stairs to hug him.

"Wow Cammie you look gorgeous!" He kisses me on the cheek and takes my hand as he leads me outside to his car.

"So where are we going?" I ask him as he opens the car door for me.

"It's a surprise!" He turns on the radio. "We are meeting Zach and Sara there."

I settle into the front seat comfortably as he keeps fiddling with the radio. A Taylor Swift song comes on.

Grant groans and starts to change the channel.

"Wait! I love Taylor Swift!" I whack his hand away. The song is The Way I loved You. I listen to song and began to think about Zach and miss his off key voice that insists on singing along to the radio. This car was dead silent. I may seem quiet but I hate silence. I start to sing along to the radio with a terrible voice just like Zach does and I find Grant turning up the music (AN: To tune her out). I take the hint and endure the painful silence. For a minute. Wow, I'm turning into Zach.

"So Grant, If you could eat anything at this moment what would it be?"

"Unicorn Poop." Grant answers immediately.

I start cracking up. There was a reason why I liked Grant so much. We toss answers back and forth until we get to a cute little Italian restaurant that I've been to before many times with Zach.

* * *

We find Zach and Sara in a booth in the back with Sara giggling. "Zach you are _so _funny!"

Zach shrugs and smiles widely when he sees me and Grant approach the table.

"Cammie you look gorgeous." Zach whispers to me across the table as Grant and Sara are looking over the menu.

I blush, "Thanks Zach."

"So are we going to split the usual like always." Zach asks me, referring to a giant dish of pizza ravioli with mushrooms and onions on the top. I hate mushrooms but Zach loves them and I love onions but Zach hates them so us splitting the dish always works out perfectly.

"Don't you think it'd be rude?" I say thinking about how we are on a date. Besides talk about onion breath!

"Fine! I'll just get it myself!" He pouts.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Sara asks in a friendly tone dipped in acid.

"Yeah!" Grant says akwardly. Grant has been uneasy about Zach and I's friendship since we started going out, but it was never an issue because Zach was in Japan. Grant was going to have to get used to us.

Zach is still pouting at me. Child.

"Oh nothing! Zach was just telling me how pretty he thinks you look!" I say in an extra cheery voice.

"No-!" Zach begins.

I kick him under the table. How on Earth does he get girls if he is this stupid.

Sara beams at Zach.

"Aww Zachy!" She kisses him on the cheek and leans against his shoulder until the waiter comes to take out order.

"What would you like Ms?" He starts with Sara. She orders a ceaser salad.

"And you?" The waiter looks to Zach.

"We are going to split the-" Zach begins to order for me as well.

"Actually HE is going to the ravioli special with no onions and I am going to have the Mediterranean Salad." I smile sweetly at the waiter.

Grant orders some giant food as Sara gets up to go to the bathroom but I don't pay attention to him because Zach is being a baby and complaining to me.

"Cammie! We always share the ravioli special! Do you want me to get fat from having to eat a whole ravioli special?"

Grant barges into our conversation, "Shut up Zach. There are things called leftovers. Which make for perfect breakfast in the morning."

"It's not the same!" Zach continues to whine. "Hey where's Sara?"

"Bathroom." Grant and I both say.

"Oh that reminds me! I need to go to the bathroom!" Zach gets up.

"Thanks for sharing." I say.

"Looks like its just us now." Grant says as Zach walks away. I smile.

"How was volleyball practice today?"

"Alright. The air conditioning in the gym broke again. We might have to practice on the sand court next to the football field tomorrow."

Grant smiles widely, "That's where I'll be! Hey! Make sure you wear extra tight spandex tomorrow."

I smack him on the arm. He responds by kissing me on the nose. I laugh quietly.

"Oops, sorry, I missed!" Grant says as he kissed me on the lips just as Zach comes back to the table.

Zach clears his throat. Grant throws a napkin at him, "Can't you go to the bathroom again?"

"Nope."

Sara comes back and it looks like she completely redid her makeup. It was super heavy too. Macey wouldn't approve.

The owner of the resturant delivers our food.

"Cammie! Zachary! Are you two finally going out? I knew it would happen! Ever since you guys walked in here when you were ten!"

"No!" I say awkwardly, "Tony this is my boyfriend Grant. I say pointing to Grant."

"Oops!" Tony says in a heavy italian accent, he draws his attention to Grant and pats him on the shoulder. "I can tell I like this boy already by his plate! He orders a lot of food! Bring him more often Cammie!"

Tony walks away and leaves us to our food.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I've been writing this since last year! Happy New Year! Sorry it's a short chapter!**

**Zach's POV**

After Tony left everybody was silent. Awkward. As I was eating my pizza I began to think about what Tony said and started to wish that it was actually true. Going out with Cammie would be the best. But she's my best friend and I don't want to ruin our relationship. No other girl is like Cammie. During this date, I realized that Sara is super boring and like all the other girls. I didn't like how she kept glaring at Cammie all through dinner. After we finish dinner, I take Sara home.

"Want to walk me to the door Zachy?" She bats her eyelashes.

The Normal Zachary Goode would never pass this down, but after what Tony said I'm not really feeling it. "Nah, I have to get home. You know curfew and everything."

She pouts as she walks to her door alone. Once I know she's inside safe I start to drive home. At least that was what I was planning on, but for some reason I end up at Cammie's house.

_Hmm, there must be a reason as to why I ended up here_ I think to myself.

I see Grant's car parked out front, but nobody's in it. I park across the street from Cammie's and I start to hear yelling.

"No Grant! Nothing's going on between us!" Us? As in who?

"I see the way you guys look at each other Cammie! Are you cheating on me with Zach?"

"No Grant! I like you! Not him!"

"I just think your priorities are mixed up right now. I think we need to go on a break." Grant says sadly.

I can see the hurt in Cammie's eyes from my spot across the street.

"But I like you Grant." Her voice cracks.

"I know Cammie, but I just feel like a lot is going on right now, with school about to start and him coming back from being gone all summer."

Cammie starts to cry.

"Goodbye Cammie." Grant gives her a hug and walks away. I duck in my car.

As Grant drives away I get out of my car. I can't stand to see Cammie crying alone outside.

"Hey Cammie," I say softly as I sit down next to her on the stoop and pull her into my arms. She starts to cry even more, "Everythings going to be okay." I stroke her hair.

After five minutes she begins to shiver. I take off my jacket, "Let's get you inside."

She nods and clings onto me as I unlock the door.

"I really liked him." Tears stream down her face.

"Come on, let's get your mind off of him." I say cheerfully as I bring her into the living room and look for a movie. I look through the selection. All I see is Romance movies and Christmas movies. Better not have a romance movie.

I turn on Elf and pop us some popcorn.

"Elf?" She questions still looking sad. "It's only August."

"So what? Isn't there a saying about having Christmas in July? Why can't it be Christmas in August?"

"Good point." She clears her throat, "Thanks Zach, this is what I needed."

"No problem Gallagher Girl," I say, "I'm always here for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**CAMMIE'S POV**  
I wake up snuggled with Zach in a blanket on the couch. My eyes feel swollen from my crying last night. Zach wakes up to my movement and smiles at me.  
"Good morning Gallagher Girl."  
"Morning Zach." I say sadly. Going on a "break" with Grant has really made me sad. Maybe I'm over reacting. But I really liked him.  
"Aww Camster! We need to turn that frown upside down." He pinches my cheeks.  
I walk into the kitchen and grab a bowl of ice cream and a spoon and walk back the couch and begin eating it.  
"Cammie! Don't eat that! I'll make you some breakfast!"  
I just shrug and put down my spoon and sit there in a daze. I really miss Grant. My eyes water but luckily Zach can't see because he's in the kitchen cooking me food.

Zach comes in with waffles that I barely touch. Zach just stares at me with his eyes filled with worry.  
"I know what we are going to do today Cammie!" Zach suddenly perks up.  
"What?" I ask curiously.  
"We are going to the water park! Get ready! I'll be back in 10!"  
The sound of going to the water park cheers me up a little. I smile at Zach and take off upstairs to change into my bikini. I choose a pink polka dotted one and grab shorts and a t-shirt and wait for Zach outside. He shows up five minutes later.

"Let's go Gallagher Girl," He smiles at me as I get in the car.

As he pulls away from the driveway and leaves my house behind, my sorrows are also left behind. Zach turns on a rap station and starts to rap. I start to crack up because Zach can not rap for his life. Before we know it we are at the water park.

* * *

"Let's go ride the toilet bowl!" Zach jumps up and down excitedly after paying for our tickets. The toilet bowl is the worst ride in the park where you godown a slide and into a bowl that spins you around and around and makes you feel like your going to throw up and when you least expect it drops you into a pool. I normally fall into it in a belly flop. It's not a good experience.

"Okay!" I say excitedly as we run to the ride. As we wait in line a group of girls in front of us try to discreetly check out Zach. "Zach there checking you out." I say not even trying to make sure they don't hear.

"I know." Zach smirks. He then "stretches" his arms making his biceps flex. The group of girls giggle and then suddenly push a pretty blonde over to us.

"Hi! Umm do you know what time it is?!" She smiles at Zach obviously not actually wanting to know the time.

"It's umm about to be two flirty and the date's me and you." He winks at her and she giggles. How. On. Earth. Did. That. Just. Work. That made no sense at all...

She's still giggling as she says, "I'm Carly, what's your name?"

"Zach. Zach Goode." I never knew Zach was this corny.

"Nice to meet you Zach! So my friend was wondering if you could give me your number..."

Zach laughs, "Alright."

"I don't have my phone on me but I found this pen."

Zach grabs the pen and writes his number on her arm.

"Thanks," She smiles and looks at him.

"Looks like its your turn to go down the toilet." He says to her.

"What? Oh!" She giggles embarrassed and goes down the slide.

"You. Are. So. Corny." I say with disbelief.

"Hey! I'm offended. I like to mix things up a bit."

"Yeah whatever it's your turn up."

Zach steps up to the slide. "See you at the bottom. Try not to belly flop this time." He then goes down the slide.

When I'm up there alone I almost chicken out but I take a deep breath and go down the slide. In the middle of it I realize just how much I hate this ride. If I could burn it I would. I hit my head on the slide as I go into the bowl and then I do a belly flop like always in the end.

"That was beautiful Gallagher Girl." Zach applauds.

"Shut up!" I smack his bicep.

"Cammie if you just wanted to feel my bicep you could have just asked." He smirks.

"Whatever. I get to pick the ride now." I pick the biggest ride in the park. Zach goes down first and as he goes down the super hot lifeguard starts talking to me.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asks.

"No! He's just my friend."

"Hold up! What?" The lifeguard puts on a big show of being surprised. "What's a pretty girl like you doing at a water park with out a boyfriend?"

I laugh becoming aware of all the glares we are getting from the people behind me from holding up the line.

"Just get her number already and get this ride going!" A grumpy old man wearing a speedo yells.

"How about it sweetie?" He asks.

The inner flirt in me kicks in. What? He's a super hot life guard who smells like amazing cologne and I have no idea how that's possible when we are in a pool setting. "I don't know... I don't just give my number to anyone."

He smirks, "I won't let you down this slide until you give me your number...?" He says questioning what my name is.

"Cammie." He takes out a pen and hands it to me. "Oh how convenient! I bet you get all the girls numbers." I say calling him out.

"Only yours cutie, the pen is used for ride inspections."

"Oh. Well it was nice meeting you...?" I question his name.

"Jake." He smiles. "Your chariot awaits Your Highness."

I giggle. Oh my God, I'm as bad as Carly.

Once I get out from the slide I see that the line has tripled since before.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Zach asks.

"Oh nothing... Just that that super hot life guard tried to hit on me."

Zach puts up his hand. "Way to go Camster!"

* * *

Zach and I have a great day splashing each other in the lazy river and going down all of the rides. Once the sun starts to set Zach takes me to his mom's beach house to watch the sun set in the jacuzzi.

"Thanks Zach, this is what I needed today."

"No problem Cammie, I had fun today." Zach then splashes me and we have another splash fight until somebody starts to whine. Zach. Apparently, I splash too hard. He then picks me up like a sack of potatoes and runs me to the beach. "Let's go night swimming!"

"No Zach! That's so scary!"

"Ye-" Zach suddenly stops. I look up to see why he stopped. "Maybe we shouldn't." He then rushes us back to the house.

But it's too late. I already saw Grant making out with another girl.

* * *

**Woahhh! Intense drama there! Thank you so much for the reviews! It brightens my day :) And that lifeguard story about him smelling good even though we are at the pool was inspired by a true story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep up the reviews! And let me know if you want Jake to show up to add even more drama. Well I'm off to go watch Dance Moms! Good night!**


	17. Chapter 17: Let's Give Him a Show Then

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update! And such a short chapter. But hopefully I'll be able to make it up to you guys soon! In the mean time maybe reread the story :) I just did... I kind of forgot what I wrote. Enjoy the shortest chapter know to fanfic...really I'm embarrassed how short it is. But I thought it was a good stopping point.**

* * *

Cammie's POV

Zach's worried gaze that he directs towards me sparks something within in me.

"Screw him." I say as a grab Zach's hand and pull him towards the water. I make sure that I kick up stand onto Grant and the blonde bimbo as we go into the water.

"It's so cold!" Zach attempts to have a light tone but I can still see his green eyes filled with worry. But I'm so sick of Zach having to take care of me and I can't be some drama queen that cries about everything.

"I think it's refreshing!" I say as I float on my back. I close my eyes and lose myself in the waves. Then suddenly I feel something move underneath me. Before I even have the chance to shriek I'm catapulted into the air. As I reach the surface of the water I see a laughing Zachary Goode.

"ZACH!" I screech.

He's laughing, but suddenly his eyes turn serious.

"I had a really good time today Cammie."

"Me too Zach it was what I needed." I sense Grant's eyes on us. I step closer to Zach.

"I'm glad I missed you when I was in Tawain." Zach says oblivious to my step closer. I take a another step.

"I missed you when I was here." I sense Grant burning a whole into the back of my head now as I take another step. My toes are on top of Zach's toes as I link my arms around his neck.

"Galla-" Zach is interrupted by my lips. His lips freeze at first but then he starts kissing me back. The kiss was slow and soft. It was even better than our kiss back in the beginning of summer. Zach slowly pulls away and presses his forehead onto mine.

"I see Grant." Zach whispered. That made me realize that Zach isn't stupid and that he knew I was doing this to get back at Grant.

I gulp. Afraid of what he is going to say.

"We might as well give him a show then." Zach smirks as he leans in and starts a passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys..there's some language in here so you've been warned.**

* * *

You work here too?

Cammie's POV  
Suddenly Zach is ripped out of my grasp.

"What the f**** Goode?" Grant yells.

"What the f**** Newman?" Zach yells back.

"She's mine! I bet you guys have been going behind my back this whole time!" Grant looks hurt. "Do you think I'm an idiot or something?"  
Grant punches Zach in the jaw.

"I don't want to fight man." Zach says backing away. "Coach will kill us if we show up bruised."

"You're a pussy Goode." Grant retorts as he launches himself onto Zach. Zach responds by fighting back.

"Guys! This is dangerous! We're in the water! Can you atleast take this to the shore?" But they ignore me.  
I try ripping them off eachother but then I end up getting hit hard in the back of the head. "OW!" I scream as I choke back tears. I start to feel dizzy.

"Cammie!" Zach immediately stops fighting and grabs me around my waist. "Are you ok."

"I feel dizzy." I sniffle.

"We are done Grant." Zach says as he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the shore. He sits me down on a sailboat that's near the pathway to the beach house.

"Cammie I want you to count to 300 out loud while I get the car."

"1..2..3..4..5..6" I keep counting until Zach runs away. I feel sleepy. I lay my head against the pole and drift asleep.

"Cammie!" I wake up to Zach shaking me. "You can't fall asleep!" Zach's green eyes are piercing into me filled with worry. "Let's get you into the car." Zach moves to pick me up.  
"Wait." I whisper. "I think we should kiss." I giggle. I don't know what's gotten into me but all I can think about is Zach's lips.

"I don't think that's a good idea Cammie."

"Hey! Why do you always have to make the ideas?" I yawn. "Just kiss me Goode."

"Cammie we have to get you to the hopsital."

"I'm not going anywhere until your lips pucker up!" I feel drunk.

Zach bits his lip. "Fine. Whatever you want Gallagher Girl." He gives me a peck.

"Is that the best you got Goode?" I smirk. I was expecting him to take the challenge but suddenly I'm upside down and staring at Zach's butt.

"Hey! I want to kiss your lips! Not your butt!"

Zach clears his throat. "You don't know what you want right now Cammie."

"Do I sense some sadness Goode?"

"We need to get you the hospital Gallagher Girl." Zach says avoiding the question.

Zach gently puts me in the front seat and buckles me up.

* * *

"Cameron Morgan." A voice says as I lift my head up from Zach's shoulder. I look and I see it's Jake. I stand up and so does Jake.

"Cammie?"Jake smiles.

"Hi Jake!" I smile back, "You work here to?" I go up and hug him and smell him. I'm a little loopy at the moment. "You still smell so good!" I smell him again.

"Concussion, I'm guessing?" Jake looks at Zach.

"Yeah...She umm got in the middle of a fight." Zach looks ashamed and guilty. Jake shoots Zach a judgmental look.

"Okay well follow me."

Suddenly an old looking lady named Betsy stops Zach. "I'm sorry, but only family members are allowed to go beyond this point."

"But Zach is my family!"

Betsy ignores us.

"It's ok. I'll stay with her." Jake says.

Zach hesitantly agrees. "You're going to be fine Gallagher Girl." He hugs me.

* * *

"You have a minor concussion." A friendly looking doctor named Susan says. Jake is sitting next to me. "Hey Jake shouldn't you be working?"

"Yeah, but she couldn't be left alone because she was a code 8." Jake says.

Susan looks at me knowingly and nodded. "Okay well you are good to go Cameron. Just no physical activity for a week."

"Thank you." I say as I slide off the counter.

Jake walks with me until we get to the entrance into the waiting room. "Thanks Jake." I say.

"No problem Cammie."

I hug him and blush. "I'm umm sorry about what I said earlier."

"What that I smell good?" He laughs. " I wear cologne for a reason, you know."

"Can we just forget about it?" I say still blushing."

"I'll forget about it if you agree to go to a movie with me tomorrow night."

"Okay." I agree. Jake's a cutie, "Call me."

"I will." Jake holds the door open for me as I walk into the waiting room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I should be working on my english essay and cleaning my room and car and house and backpack and my life but instead I wanted to update this story. Ironically, I've kind of met a guy named Jake. And we're like in like...except he doesn't know it. hehehe I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long AU.**

"So you have to stay up for another 5 hours?" Zach's eyebrows furrow as he looks at the paper the doctor gave me.

"Apparently."

"But I'm soo tired!" Zach groans.

"You don't see me complaining! I'm all drugged up on pills that make me drowsy and my head hurts!"

"...Woah Cammie since when did you become a drug addict?" He asks as he opens the door to the parking garage open for me. "Do we need to go back and enroll you into a 10 step program?"

"Haha. You are soo funny!"

Zach smirks.

We walk to the car in silence.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Zach asks.

"I don't know.. You don't have to stay up with me."

"Of Course I do! How about we go TP Grant's house? I heard its going to rain tonight."

"Zach! That's mean!"

"And it was nice of him to punch you in the head."

"Well he was aiming for yours. I don't know how he missed because you do have an abnormally large head."

"You know, on second thought maybe I won't hangout with you tonight I am tired."

"No way! You said you would! You are bound to me for life!"

"Okay, on one condition."

* * *

"Ow!" I say as Zach runs into me for the fourth time.

"Quiet!" Zach whispers. We are crouched behind a bush in front of Grant's house. "You got the toilet paper?"

I hand Zach 3 rolls. "All systems go!" His eyes spark as he jumps over the bush and lands in a roll. He continues to do crazy turns and twists while I just simply walk around the bush.

"You get the tree! I'll get the roof!" Zach whispers. He's so serious. It's really funny. I chuck a roll at him. He glares at me.

I quickly do the tree. Take that Grant! Zach has done the entire house. It's crazy how much he toilet paper he used. It was like the whole house was covered. Suddenly it starts to poor. "Oh hey look perfect timing!" Zach whisper shouts as he grabs my hand and we run over to his house.

It's 2 o'clock in the morning and his parents are asleep. "Let's go watch something." I whisper to Zach.

Zach and I get comfortable on the couch snuggling underneath a blanket. "Let's watch the Kardashians." Zach suggests.

"You are such a girl! But as much as I love the Kardashians, I will fall asleep to them."

"No way! Netflicks has Greek!" Zach selects season one and we start to watch it.

Suddenly my phone buzzes.

"Who is up at this unGodly hour?" Zach asks bewildered.

"People with lives." I look down at my phone, "And Jake."

"Jake the lifeguard?"

"Yep, and Jake the nurse."

"What does he want? A booty call? If he does tell him the booty is off duty and if he gives you attitudy your best friend Judy will go teach him how to be prudy and not rudy."

"Who's Judy?"

"Me!"

I laugh, "He justs texted me asking how I was doing."

Zach sniffs, "So inconsiderate. He could have woken you up from sleeping."

"He knows I can't go to sleep." I respond to Jake by saying **Good, just fighting the urge to sleep.**

**Fight through it! Wanna schedule our movie date a little earlier?**

**Aren't you working?**

"What are you guys texting about?" Zach asks annoyed.

"None of ya bussiness!"

**No, I just got off work. What do you say? Scary Movie at 3:00?**

**Sounds great, but I'll have to meet you there, I'm at my friends house.**

"Zach can you drop me off at the movies? I'm meeting Jake there."

"You're not ditching me!"

"You're not third wheeling on my date!"

"Fine! I'll just call someone and we can double!"

"Alright but make it quick we are leaving in 20."

Zach texts somebody and about 2 minutes later his phone vibrates. And then it vibrate again. And again.

"SHIT! They all said yes!"

"Who's hotter?"

"Beth." Zach smiles. "But what do I do about the others?"

"That's your problem Zachy."

His stand their for a second with his mouth hanging open in heavy concentration. Then his face suddenly lights up. "I'll just tell them I'm going with you!"

I groan, "Don't bring me into your drama again." Last time he did all the girls from school wouldn't speak to me for months and Zach wouldn't tell me what he said about me.

"Too late!" Then he looks up, "Oh honey, you are going in that?"

I look down at my clothes, they are still covered in sand. "What clothes do I have here?"

"I think you have your good butt jeans here, but that's it."

"Okay," I run up stairs and change into the jeans.

Zach is waiting for me in the kitchen eating Lucky Charms.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

We picked up Beth on the way to the movies. I hope out of the car before Zach even parks.

"Cammie! Don't ditch meee!" Zach fake wails.

Beth bits her lip. She doesn't want me there. Rude. Well I don't want her date to be there. So HA!

I flip Zach off as I walk over to Jake. He was waiting for me in the front with movie tickets.

"Hey Cammie!" He smiles and hugs me.

"Hey Jake." He still smells amazing.

As he pulls away I shiver. I was only wearing a tank top.

"You cold?" Jake asks.

"Kind of."

"I would give you my jacket but I don't have one." He puts an arm around me and rubs my arm up and down trying to warm me up.

You're shirt would be perfectly acceptable I think remembering his perfectly toned abs.

"It's ok, it was stupid of me to not bring a jacket. But let's go inside before my friend tags along."

"Is your friend Zach?" Jake asks looking over my heard.

"Yeah," I sigh, "How'd you know?"

"Because he's running over here now."

"Camenator!" Zach shouts.

"Oh no!" I whisper to Jake, "Let's run inside before he figures out what we are seeing."

"Okay Cammie just ignore me! It's not like I have feeling or anything!" Zach shouts after me fake crying.

"Sorry.." I say to Jake.

"No, it's totally fine." Jake smiles. He buys me popcorn and chocolate. We settle into the back corner of the movie theatre. Luckily, the lights dim before Zach can find us.

Ten minutes into the movie, Jake's arm goes around my shoulder. I rest my head against his chest and I feel my eyes start to droop.

"Hey!" Jake taps me, "You can't fall asleep!"

"Sorry!" I sit up.

"This movie is kind of boring isn't it?"

"To be honest it is..." I say.

"Thank God you think so too! Let's go to the Laser Tag next store."

I smile, "That sounds fun!"

Jake and I get up and go toward the laser tag.

"I have to warn you, I'm pretty good at laser tag." I say cockily as Jake and I enter the arena.

"Cameron Morgan, you may be a woman of many talents, but my one call in life was laser tag."

I laugh. Jake continually shoots me, making me go to recharge station over and over again.

"This blows!" I shout as I walk back to the recharge station for the tenth time in the last three minutes. We were the only ones there so I was Jake's only target.

As I return to the main area. I can't find Jake anywhere. I go up the stairs and look down. I see Jake on the first floor. The floors aren't that high up, so I can easily jump and make the landing. I jump and land closely behind Jake.

"Freeze Sucker!" I say as I hold up my gun and Jake turns around. I shoot him. He groans but doesn't go the recharge station, instead he walks towards me. I start to walk backwards until I run into a wall.

"Looks like you're the one frozen now." Jake smiles as he puts his arms on the wall on either sides of my arms. He kisses me and I smile and kiss back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cammie's** **POV**

Jake dropped me off at my house after asking me to be his girlfriend (which I said yes) and a sweet kiss goodnight at my doorstep. Just as I was thinking about going to sleep Jake texted me**: Only two more hours until you can sleep! Stay strong!**

_F you jake_ I think. I'm feeling grouchy and he's disabling me from sleeping, but really he's being sweet. I aimlessly walk around my house trying to find something to do. I find some whip cream in the fridge. I hate whip cream. I think I'm allergic to it, but I have nothing better to do so I put it all over my face and lick it. If Zach was here we would puncture the can just right so that we could make the can squirt whip cream across the kitchen. Jonas taught us how to do that. 20 minutes later I feel very sick. I throw up. I sit there contemplating about my life. I miss being with Grant. Jake is so sweet, but I feel we are going to fast. I need space. I haven't had a day with just the girl's in forever and I've been blowing off volleyball practice. Good thing I got a concussion so I can just lie and say that I've had it for 2 weeks. I'm off the hook!

After 2 hours, I sleep for 16 hours. Seriously, I wake up at 8 pm. And I only woke up because Macey called me, "Hey Cammie! Girl's night get over here now!"

It's like she read my mind. I quickly change and drive over to Macey's. Bex's and Liz's cars are already parked on the long driveway of the Senator's house. I barge into Macey's room. "Oh my gosh Cammie! You look like hell!"

"Sorry I had a concussion Macey."

"No excuses! When's the last time you showered last year? How are we supposed to have a girl's night if you smell disgusting! And also why didn't you tell us you got a concussion? You could of died!"

Macey ushers me into her shower. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Going to a party."

"Who's?"

"Grant's."

I groan, "We have a bad history Mace!"

"I'm sorry! I was not aware since you don't tell us anything now!" I start to feel guilty.

"I guess I'll get over it."

I tell Macey about Jake as I shower. Bex and Liz squeal as they overhear in her room.

* * *

Music is blaring as we pull up to the party. Bex scrambles out of the car quickly once she sees that boxing is on the television. Liz goes off with Jonas and Macey and I head over to the alcohol. Normally I am not a drinker, but I felt that I needed to drink. To be honest, I'm not over Grant and being at his house again is overwhelming. Not so surprisingly, I find Zach at the keg.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask thinking about the other night.

Zach shrugs, "We got over it. Grant admitted that he is an asshole."

I nod. "How'd your date go with Beth?"

Zach shrugs again. Just then Beth slinks her perfectly manicured hand around Zach's waist.

"Hey Zachy."

Zach smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Alright you two," I say uncomfortable and take a shot. I then walk away with a cup of beer.

I sit in the sandbox in the backyard watching the people of the party. Nobody notices me and I'm fine with that, I just continue to sip my beer. I even got refills without people noticing. But then suddenly, I see Grant.

I find myself walking up to him and kissing him.

"Hey Cammie," He slurs and puts his arm around my shoulder leading me into the living room.

"Hi Grant," I slur back. I missed him so much. We sit on the couch and suddenly we are making out intensely. I'm not quite sure how long we were kissing but I find myself being pulled off of Grant.

"What the fuck are you doing Cammie?" Zach shouts at me, "Don't you have any respect for yourself? He's an asshole!"

"Hey!" Grant yells.

"Shut up Grant before you ruin our friendship." Zach shouts at him, "But then again you already have, screwing with my best friend for God knows how long."

Everybody at the party is staring. I'm too drunk to say anything. This is all just too much. I feel confused. I pass out.

* * *

I wake up to somebody stroking my hair. I open my eyes and see that I'm on Zach's couch with my head on his lap with a piercing headache. I lay there staring into Zach's eyes enjoying his touch. He looks pissed, "You can't drink after having a concussion Gallagher Girl."

I just groan.

"You're lucky you have such soft hair, otherwise I would be beating your ass." Zach jokes.

I roll my eyes, "What time is it?" I sit up and look at the clock.

"3 AM." Zach yawns. "Wanna watch a movie?"

We start to watch some random chick flick (that's all Zach has). This night reminds me a lot like the night Zach and I kissed.

"Zach.." I say quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Um," I want to ask him about the night we kissed.

"What?" Zach turns and looks at me, his face only two inches away from mine. I didn't realize how closely we were sitting next to each other.

"Umm.." I start again, intoxicated by his yummy scent. I'm suddenly moving in closer to Zach.

Zach quickly closes the gap between our lips, but the kiss is soft and slow. His lips are so soft and warm as I wrap my arms around his neck intensifying the kiss. And let me tell you Zachary Goode is an amazing kisser.


	21. Chapter 21

** Hey guys! I'm probably going to end this story in about 3-4 chapters, so bear with me! ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: First Operative- Based on First Daughter. It's based on the movie First Daughter. Enjoy the chapter!**

I wake up the next morning with my head on Zach's chest. There were no excuses for what happened last night, and to be honest I enjoyed it. But I was scared. Zach has the attention span of a nat and if we got together, he would dump me when he got bored. And I mean I am pretty boring. My eyes widened as I remembered Jake, he was such a good boyfriend and we would have a promising future together, but I love Zach. I have always loved Zach.

I get up and brush my teeth, just in case we continue the festivities of last night. I even make us breakfast. Zach wakes up about 5 minutes after I finished making the pancakes.

"Morning Sleepyhead," I smile at Zach.

Zach clears his throat, "About last night..."

My heart sinks as Zach struggles to find the right words.

"I'm with Beth, and your with Jake."

I swallow and nod trying to hold back tears, "Yeah.."

Zach's face brightens, "So we're on the right page?"

I nod, "What even happened last night." I say letting him know I wouldn't talk about it.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl."His eyes dart to the pancakes I made, "Since when can you cook?"

I never cooked in front of Zach because I didn't want to be his slave in the kitchen, "Secret."

Zach smiles as he grabs some pancakes, "You've been holding out on me on these years!"

Zach sits next to me on the counter and we eat our pancakes in silence.

"By the way Cammie," Zach says with his mouth full, "You're an amazing kisser."

* * *

I stayed with Zach for a about a half an hour before I left. During that time I was dying inside. I broke down crying as soon as I got into my car. For the rest of the Summer, I didn't really talk to Zach. I hung out with my friends and occasionally Jake. But whenever I was with Jake, I was wishing that I was with Zach. I saw Zach occasionally in passing at the movies and I stalked him on Facebook, he was always with Beth.

But now, it's the first day of school, and I know that I am going to have to face him eventually. Macey, Bex, and I are walking down the hall. Liz is busy giving all of her teachers her resume (don't ask me why). As we turn the corner, we see Zach with Beth.

"Cam, stay strong." Macey says as she links her arm with my arm.

I sigh and bit my lip.

"Just think about Jake." Bex suggests trying to help. But everytime I think about Jake, I think about Zach. I told Jake about what happened between me and Zach and we decided that we wouldn't actually be in a relationship, just dating and hanging out without the title.

"Can you guys just hide me?"

Macey and Bex nod as they move to the side that Zach will be on when we pass him. We almost make it past Zach until Eva shouts, "Hi Cammie!"

Zach's eyes bolt up at the sound of my name. I feel like I'm shrinking inside as I try to make myself invisible. Zach immediately leaves Beth and heads towards me, but just as he reaches me, Tina pulls me into the bathroom.

"Inside sources have told me that Zach Goode has dumped Beth Halosan for you, do you confirm these claims?" Tina says as she corners me in the bathroom.

I clear my throat, "I didn't even know they broke up."

Just then Bex and Macey barge into the bathroom cracking up. I don't even want to know what they did because Bex has a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That was a close one!" Macey exclaims referring to my almost encounter with Zach.

"Yeah, thanks Tina." I say, but then I realize that I don't want the entire school to know that I'm avoiding Zach, "Um.. Zach and I are playing ultimate hide and seek."

And then Bex, Macey, and I leave before she can ask any questions.

Macey and I head to homeroom and split up with Bex because she has a different homeroom. We get our schedules and my phone buzzes with text messages from Bex and Liz saying their schedules and I send them mine.

We barley have any classes together, but I'm grateful that I have chemistry with Liz, economics and world history with Bex, and journalism with Macey. My phone vibrates with a message from Liz: **Cammie, Jonas sent me Zach's schedule and I am going to forward it to you. It looks like you have math, PE, and French with him.**

I groan as I double check his schedule. Liz was right and my first period was French, so I get to deal with Zach right off the bat.

* * *

**Check out First Operative-Based on First Daughter! Here is the summary: Cammie has lived a very sheltered life from society. She was raised by the top agents in the CIA, including the First Agent of the CIA, her father. Even through her life, she has been able to prove that she has a promising future in the spy world and because of that her father will do whatever it takes to protect her. How will her dad protect her when she goes off to spy college?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Omygosh! I love all the reviews that are coming! And I just found out that people from all over the world read this story! If you guys want to, I would love to hear what countries you guys are from in your reviews! I am from the United States, so sorry if I use incorrect French in this chapter, but I do take French. The only thing I know how to say is can I go to the bathroom and I ate pizza. That's what two years of taking French gets you.**

* * *

The bell rings as I slowly walk into French. On my way to French, I heard that Zach was saying a lot of crap about me. Tina told me that he said that I slept with him and a guy on his football team named Matt told me that he told the football team that I was a lesbian. It hurt a lot hearing this, but I guess Zachary Goode finally showed his true colors. Even before I found out about that stuff, I've been dreading this ever since I found out Zach was in my class. Zach was in my French class last year as well and we have the same teacher as we do this year. So I know that if I show any kind of coldness to Zach she will call us out on it. I bite my lip as I see that the only seat available is next to Zach.

I was surprised that one of Zach's followers didn't take the seat like they usually do.

"Bon Jour Class! Today you are going to talk to the person next to you about what you did this summer!" I turn to the left, the side that Zach is not on and realize I'm next to a wall.

"You can't talk to a wall, Gallagher Girl," Zach smirks.

I pretend not to hear him.

Zach clears his throat, "Come on, Cammie."

I turn around and say softly, "You know what I did this summer, and it certainly wasn't you. Excuse me while I go talk to Ms. C."

Zach lets out a giant sigh.

"Bon Jour Ms. F!"

"Bon Jour Cammie!"

"I brought you some chocolates." I smile and place a pouch of chocolate on her desk.

"Trying to fatten up your teacher are you?" Ms. C smiles, "It doesn't matter, summer's over, I can eat all the chocolate I want without worrying about my beach body!"

I laugh. "Can I go to the bathroom please?" I ask wanting to get away from Zach.

"Telephone?"

"Dans la sac." I lie. (In the backpack)

"Vite, Vite!"

As soon as I'm in the bathroom I burst out crying. I can't take being around Zach anymore. But I left after 5 minutes knowing that Ms. C would call me out on taking to long.

"Welcome back Gallagher Girl," Zach says smoothly as sit in my seat. I see a glint in his green eyes that I know means that he's trying to mess with me. I try to ignore him even though I'm dying inside.

Finally French ends and I bolt out the door. Unfortunately for me, Zach follows me.

"Hold up Cammie!" Zach shouts after me after following me halfway to my locker.

"What, Zachary?" I say coldly.

"I...I miss you." Zach says sadly and quietly.

I sigh, "Well I miss the nonbullshitty Zachary Goode."

I quickly walk away and leave Zachary Goode in the dust.

* * *

**Check out my story First Operative-Based on First Daughter! I just updated that as well! Also as I said before, I would love to hear what country you guys are from in your reviews! Sorry if this chapter was a little short...but I think I have carpal tunnel so it hurts for me to type. Toodles!**


	23. Chapter 23

**As much as I'm tempted to go into Zachary Goode's mind and tell his Point of View, I know that would be the lazy way out of this story and I think you guys deserve to see their relationship progress organically and not chopped up into little bits. I know nobody has told me to switch POVs but my lazy mind is telling me too. Anyways, it was really interesting hearing from you guys on where you on from. I have told you guys I am from the United States, but more specifically Southern California.**

**Cammie**

My first day back to school is shitty to say the very least. People have been giving me judgmental looks all day. All thanks to Mr. Zachary Goode. I knew that Beth was going to turn him into a jerk. To top off my shitty day, I had a loner lunch because my school has two lunches. I sigh as I walk away from the food line with a slice of cheese pizza looking for a place to eat. All of a sudden I see Jake walking over to me.

"Jake?" I ask with a smile, "Since when do you go here?"

"Since when do you go here?" Jake asks.

I laugh, "We've been going out for over a month and we didn't even know we went to the same school?"

Jake laughs too, "I guess so. We have been kind of busy doing other things," He winks, "By the way, what grade are you in?"

I am so embarrassed with myself that I've been going out with a guy that I hardly know anything about, "Senior, and you?"

"Senior."

What's embarrassing is that our school is small.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Jake asks.

"How come I've never seen _you _before?" I counter.

"Never mind that, let's go eat." Jake slings his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

I had a fun time eating with Jake and his friends. They also were people I had never met. It's crazy to think that I've been going to this school for almost 4 years and I still don't know all the people in my grade.

I'm still smiling as I walk into math class.

"What are you smiling about, Gallagher Girl?" Zach says behind me, his lips brushing the top of my ear.

"That you would be so desperate to sleep with me that you would spread rumors about us." I say calmly.

"What are you-" I walk off before he can say talking about. I've known Zachary Goode long enough to know not to fall for his manipulative ways.

My math teacher sucks. I had her freshman year and she hasn't changed a bit. First off, she's rude and answer questions in a Valley Girl accent and Second off, she always stops in the middle of her lesson claiming that we are stupid and irritating and that we give her a panic attack. I know I am going to have a bright and shining future in math thanks to Mrs. Fintzer. In other news, I feel Zach's green eyes on me during the entire lesson. I casually flip him off occasionally during class. It was kind of entertaining to find ways to do it without getting caught. The most affective maneuver was to comb my finger with just my middle finger. If Ms. Fintzer had that slightest idea that I was flipping somebody off she would just reflect on how sweet of a student Cammie Morgan is. But Cammie Morgan is not sweet if you cross her. And Zachary Goode was just about to find out how unsweet I could be.

**Short Chapter (sorry guys) but I wanted to update before my break from fanfiction. I have finals next week so I am swamped with late homework assignments (oopsies) and borderline grade studying. In Gallagher News: Nicole Goode has brought to my attention that the title of the next Gallagher Girls' book is United We Spy. Here is the summary for the final book of the series according to GoodReads: (tears)**

_"Cammie Morgan has lost her father and her memory, but in the heart-pounding conclusion to the best-selling Gallagher Girls series, she finds her greatest mission yet. Cammie and her friends finally know why the terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan has been hunting her. Now the spy girls and Zach must track down the Circle's elite members to stop them before they implement a master plan that will change Cammie—and her country—forever"_

**Also check out my other story First Operative:Based on First Daughter! It is based off of on my favorite movies: First Daughter. My other favorite movies are Pitch Perfect and A Cinderella Story. Anyways keep telling me where you are from and also it would be interesting to find out what your favorite movies are, because what else am I going to do this summer except watch movies? (my best friend moved :()**


	24. Chapter 24

Just as the bell rings, I get up slowly from my desk to go to my next class. Math was fun. Not. I look out the window next to the door and see Beth waiting for Zach. I watch as Zach approaches her with a giant smile on his face as he tackles her in a giant bear hug and she squeals. Gosh. They are so rude, don't they know that people are trying to walk in the hallway. But then I see Jake walking down the hall and run up to him and tackle him into a kiss. Zach has a perfect view of our PDA. Take that Goode. I think in the back of my head as I deepen the kiss.

"What the fuck Cammie?" A voice says behind me and I see that it's Grant, "You never let me kiss you in public!"

"Fuck off Grant." I mumble as Jake and I pull away. Jake holds my hand, "Where's your next class?"

"PE. With Mr. Brown." I groan, "Zach's in that class."

"Cheer up. I'm in that class."

"Omygosh I could kiss you right now."

"Save it for later, we're going to be late to class."

Jake and I start running to the gym with our hands still intertwined. Something about running like that makes me giggle uncontrollably, so it was kind of awkward when Jake and I barged into the room just as the bell rang into a silent gymnasium.

I try to cover up my laughs by coughing, "Asthma," I lie as a struggle for air.

Then Jake bursts out laughing.

On the opposite side of the bleachers I see Zach glaring at us.

Mr. Brown clears his throat, "Separate."

He was obviously annoyed. I sit next to my friend Jamie. He plays football with Zach. He gives me a big smile when I sit down. Jamie is a linebacker, so he is a giant. But he would never hurt a fly and he has a heart of gold, so I know that he doesn't care about the drama going on between me and Zach.

"Hey Cammie." He whispers.

"Hey."

"Just so you know, even though Zach is like a brother to me, that was really shitty what he did and I don't believe any of it."

"Thanks Jamie." I smile.

"I normally don't want to beat people up, but when I heard Zach said that he slept with you, I wanted to mash in his pretty boy face."

I laugh and say sternly, "No drama on the football team Jamie Boy, we need a state championship this year."

"Yes, Ma'm. I hope you still go to the games. I'll miss seeing your beautiful face in the stands and when you would come down and bring us Gatorades on the field."

"I'll be there for you Jamie." I love Jamie.

Mr. Brown is talking to the class about the rules of the class but we are not listening. Jake is sitting awkwardly in front of Zach. Zach is piercing holes through the back of his head. Guys and their egos.

"Anyways Cammie, on Friday night we have our first game, and they're promoting Homecoming so the football players have to get dressed up during half time and do some kind of walk or something stupid like that and I was wondering if you would be my escort. I know you're going out with Jake, but you're like my little sister Cammie and I'm too nervous to ask anyone else." Jamie blushes and looks at the ground.

"Of course Jamie! And you're so sweet any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"Thanks Cammie," He smiles at me, "Let's just hope Zach doesn't kill me."

"Why would he?" I ask curiously.

"Haven't you ever wondered why no guys ever asked you out...it's because Zach enforces his claim on you all the time."

"Well Zach does not and will never have a claim on me Jamie."

Jamie changes the subject to sports and we start to have a debate on who's the better team, the Red Sox or the Yankees. I was arguing that the Red Sox were the best team in the league and Jamie was arguing that the Yankees are. Our argument was getting pretty heated and loud.

"The Sox have Jacoby Ellsbury, and I mean come on have you seen his ass?" Suddenly everybody's heads turn in the gym and look at me.

Jamie is holding in his laughter so I smack him.

"Ms. Morgan see me after class." Mr. Brown says.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Soloman continues droning on about the protocol of PE.

"I win." Jamie whispers into my ear.

The bell finally rings in PE and I start to walk out with Jamie.

"Ms. Morgan, where do you think you're going?"

"Oh Sorry Mr. Soloman!" I say and turn around.

He clears his throat and his arms are folded, "Is there anything you would like to say about your behavior today?"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I say absentmindedly.

"It better not, or else you will be running a lot. Now get to class."

* * *

My next class is Journalism with Macey. Our teacher is Mr. Soloman, he is super hot and super chill. He gave us a free period in class because he didn't feel like teaching and he said he was still in summer mood. And then he left and told us not to touch each other. I take this opportunity to tell Macey about my day.

"Zach's such a disrespectful asshole," Macey says, "I haven't met Jake yet."

"He's a good kisser, but I don't really know him."

Macey laughs, "He sounds perfect. The less you know the better he is!"

"Anyways, I am escorting Jamie on Friday night at the football game. I have to wear formal attire."

Macey's face lights up, "I know just the dress! You HAVE to let me get you ready!"

"Why do you think I'm telling you about this?" I laugh, normally I don't tell her stuff so she doesn't force me into a makeover.

"True true, you are a little weasel with your secret events." Macey glares at me.

"Weasel? Who says weasel?"

"Shut up."

Macey starts to talk to me about her plans in getting me ready. I begin to think that letting Macey know was a bad idea...But at least she'll make me gorgeous. And I plan to look irresistible for the rest of my high school career to get back at Mr. Zachary Goode. I'm not sure how it gets back at him, but hey, at least is makes me feel like I'm doing something.

* * *

**Weak ending...I know. But I hope you liked it despite that. Review please! It'll make my studying less torture. Also check out my other Fanfic First Operative. I changed the title to just First Operative because I thought it looked dumb to have :Based on First Daughter. REVIEW! I was planning on having a little Cammie Beth fight in here, but my fingers had a mind of their own and this is what occurred. Don't worry there will be plenty of Cammie and Beth clashes.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I am actually thinking about making a sequel where Zach and Cammie go to college with a lot of feelings from the fight still on the surface. Let me know what you think. But if I did that there would be no official Zach and Cammie relationship until later in the second book. But Maybe I'll incorporate in some by doing more flashbacks. LET ME KNOW PLEASE BECAUSE I AM TORN.**

It's another bright and sunshiny day here at high school. I am wearing a cute outfit (thanks to Ms. Macey McHenry) and I have my hair straightened AND I shaved my legs. I Cammie Morgan, am feeling pretty put together today. In between Chemistry and French I go into the bathroom to go to the bathroom (obviously) and check on my hair (I didn't straighten it to look like crap). But I didn't put on any makeup because I always wipe it off during school by accident. As I'm combing my fingers through my hair, Beth walks in. She snorts as she goes up to the mirror next to me and begins to reapply gallons of lipgloss to her lips.

"Excuse me, is there something you would like to say?" I ask infuriated.

She begins laughing a very high-pitched and annoyingly dainty laugh, "It's just that your hair is such a lost cause. Why even try?"

I know for a fact my hair looks good because Macey did it.

"Kiss my ass." I mutter as I wash my hands.

"Excuse me?"

"O wait, I guess you already are." I say trying to imply that Zach was my ass. I'm sorry I am very bad at insults.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Oh, I know you're cheap, but I hope Zach is paying you more than just a couple of cents."

"You bitch! At least I didn't sleep with a boy I am not even going out with!"

"Number 1, I did not sleep with him and Number 2, at least I didn't stay with a guy whom supposedly cheated on me with a girl who is so amazingly gorgeous and whom I will always be compared to."

"Honey, I think it would be impossible to compare me to a lesbian."

"Why? Because you and a lesbian are the same person?" I walk away, not wanting to get yelled at by Ms. C for being late.

5 minutes into class, Zach asks to go to the bathroom. I roll my eyes, knowing that Beth was waiting for him. Zach came in 10 minutes later.

"Zachary, what took you so long?"

"I had some business to take care of." He smirks. Ew, he's disgusting, even though I know that he's lying by the way he's glaring at me.

"You're not allowed to go to the bathroom in my classroom again. That is unacceptable and rude to me."

"Okay Ms.C." Zach sits down in his seat next to me. Ms. C continues her lesson.

"What the fuck Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispers to me.

"Shhhh..." I try shushing him.

"No, tell me why you've become such a bitch."

I drop my pen that I was using to write my notes and turn my head fully at a Zach and glare at him, "You're dead to me Zachary Goode." I return to writing.

"Gallagher Girl...Is it about what I said to the-"

"Zachary? Am I going to have a problem with you this year?" Ms. C comes to my rescue.

"No Ms. C, je suis désolé."

* * *

Zach and I have only been in one major fight throughout our friendship. It happened freshman year when things were changing durastically. All that Zach cared about was football and becoming popular. I know, shallow right? Anyways, it was at a Friday night football game when we got into a fight. He had drank 6 red bulls, because apparently that was the cool thing to do back then. He was being really annoying so I called him out on it.

"Calm down Zach, you're being really annoying."

"Learn to have some fun Gallagher Girl."

"Learn to be not annoying."

"Stop being such a fun sucker Cammie."

"If you think I'm such a buzz kill than stop talking to me, Zachary."

"I think I will. The only reason why I have stayed friends with you for so long is because of your dad." My dad had been out of the picture since I was in 6th grade.

Immediately after Zach said that I ran away to the bathroom and started crying. That's when I met Jamie. Jamie immediately cheered me up and became my best friend for the two months that I didn't talk to Zach. There was a lot of hatred between me and Zach during that time, and he got all of the football players to snicker at me in the hallways, all except Jamie. Once Jamie found out about that, he started walking to class with me and would punch anybody who looked at me funny.

Jamie and I argued about little things like brothers and sisters do. But I always knew he had my back. Zach and I became friends again because of Jamie. It was after school and I walked behind one of the trailers to find Jamie and Zach in a fist fight. Jamie was owning Zach so I knew I had to break up the fight. I broke up the fight by jumping on Jamie's back. Jamie and Zach then hugged it out and Jamie forced me to walk Zach home.

"I'm sorry Cammie." Zach said as we began to walk home.

I bit my tongue remembering how he made high school hell for me during my first 2 months of freshman year.

"I wish I could take everything that I said and did back."

I stop short, "Why do you care Zach, it's not like you want to be my friend anyways, you just felt obligated."

"But I want to."

"Why Zach?"

"Because I love you and I miss you."

"I miss you too Zach, but you're a real shitty friend."

"Come on Gallagher Girl."

He starts to sing a song True Friend by Hannah Montana in a really off pitch tone.

"We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground."

"Oh my God shut up!"

"Not until you forgive me!" He sings louder and worse,

"You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night."

"Fine I forgive you," I giggle and hug him.

He hugs me back.

I wish things were as simple as they were freshman year.

**Review! And also check out my story First Operative :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I had to edit it because I used the wrong names...embarrassing! Thanks so much for the reviews! I am actually thinking about making a sequel where Zach and Cammie go to college with a lot of feelings from the fight still on the surface. Let me know what you think. But if I did that there would be no official Zach and Cammie relationship until later in the second book. But maybe I'll incorporate in some by doing more flashbacks. LET ME KNOW PLEASE BECAUSE I AM TORN. Have you guys ever heard the song Blurred Lines-I'M OBSESSED**

"Ouch!" I squeak for the 6th time in the past 10 minutes.

"Oh my gosh Cammie you are such a baby. I'm just combing out the knots in your hair. Have you ever even brushed your hair?" Macey says all in one breath. She is getting me ready for the halftime show at the football game.

"I'm tender-headed Macey!"

"That's so made up." Macey yanks harder.

I bit my tongue to hold in the pain, "What am I wearing tonight?"

Macey points her chin to a gorgeous sparkly light blue ball gown.

"I love it Mace!"

"You're going to look gorgeous in it."

Macey starts to curl my hair.

I was nervous about tonight for three reasons. First off I was nervous because I was going in front of pretty much my entire school. Secondly I was nervous because I was going to be in very close distance to Zachary Goode. And thirdly, I was going in front of my entire school. I do not do good in front of crowds.

This wonderful little fact about me was brought to my attention in fourth grade when I had to play the role of a Pilgrim for a school play. As soon as I got up to say my one line in the play, "Let's eat the Turkey!" I threw up. And unfortunately for Zach he was playing the Indian Chief whom I was facing. This resulted in me throwing up all over him.

Macey sees the look of fear in my eyes in the mirror, "Oh no Cammie, you're not thinking of the school play again are you?"

I gulp.

"You'll be fine! And nobody will be looking at you when Zach is on stage."

I groan, "Another reason why I don't want to do this."

"Suck it up!" Macey starts to fluff my hair and sprays it, "You are ready to go!"

"Thanks Macey!" I smile and hug her.

"Now go put on the dress!"

I look in the mirror. Macey did an outstanding job. I still look like myself, but my eyes are enhanced and my lips are plump. I look like I'm actually related to my mom and Aunt Abby. I look at the clock and see that the time is 7:30. The game just started and halftime will be in about 45 minutes.

Macey drives us to the game and we watch the game from the end zone, away from the crowds. It would have been awkward for me to go into the student section with my big puffy dress. With 2 minutes left in the first half, the crowd starts to chant, "Zach! Zach! Zach!" Our school was losing 14-0. Zach was playing the worst game of his life. I bit my lip as I remembered always giving Zach a pep talk in between the plays when he was playing this crappy. I wanted to be happy that Zach was receiving a little bit of charm from his actions, but I couldn't. I did not like watching Zach get sacked play after play.

"Get him out of your mind Cammie." Macey says.

"I wasn't thinking about him!" I say defensively, "I have a boyfriend!"

"Where is he anyways?" Macey asks.

"He's visiting a college this weekend." I say shivering from the cold. Ball gowns are not good conductors of heat. To make matters worse, I was wearing a strapless bra that kept sliding down.

With a minute left to go in the first half, I say goodbye to Macey and make my way to the entrance of the field. There are already a lot of girls lining up for the walk. My teeth chatter as I wait for Jamie.

"Hey Cammie!" Jamie says as he hugs me, "You look beautiful."

I smile, "Thanks Jamie. You look pretty good in a tux." He did, except for the fact that he was drenched in sweat from playing less than two minutes ago. ASB obviously didn't think this through.

"I'm not feeling so good with the score of the game." Jamie's brow furrows.

"_You're_ doing great. It's a certain individual that's really stinking up the place." I say lowly and look at Zach. Zach looks at me the same time I look at him. We make awkward eye contact and I look away first.

"Thanks Cammie. But it's a team sport."

The music for the event starts to play. Jamie's last name in Aarons, so we are the first couple up. I gulp and look at him anxiously.

Jamie belches relieving the tension, "We got this."

I lace my arm into his and start walking as the announcer says, "First up, we have the charming Jamie Aarons and his escort Cameron Morgan. Jamie enjoys long walks on the beach and hot wings. Next we have..." Jamie gives me a little fist bump as we stand on our mark. I feel my strapless bra slip down an inch.

The crowd starts to go wild as Zach is announced, "Zachary Goode with his escort Bethany Eckrill. Zach enjoys cooking and going to the beach." It was ridiculous how crazy the crowd went. First off, he's only a normal high school student, sure I accept that he's hot but he's not a celebrity. And secondly he is costing us the game.

Once the show is over, I walk over with Jamie towards the locker rooms. I need to change into something comfier for the rest of the game.

"Oh dang! I left my phone on the fence of the field!" I say to Jamie, "You go get ready for the second half."

"Okay, thanks for escorting me tonight Cammie." Jamie says sweetly and hugs me goodbye. Jamie and I start to go our separate ways.

"Wait Jamie!" I shout and turn around.

"Yeah?" He turns around.

"Kick some ass!"

He grins, "Always do!"

As I approach the end zone where my phone was left I see that Zach is just finishing up an interview with the school newspaper. They made the halftime super long. I quickly leave before he sees me.

I was taking a drink out of the drinking fountain outside the locker rooms when he saw me.

"Gallagher Girl!" He stops in his tracks and I lift my head from the fountain.

"What Zachary?" I say coldly.

"Um.. Can we-.." He stops for a second to gather his thoughts and clears his throat, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." I say tightly not letting my guard down.

"Gallagher-" Zach starts but right as he begins to talk, my bra slips down completely to my ankles.

I feel my face burning bright red, "I gotta go!" I bolt into the girl's locker room.

**IT'S SUMMER FOR ME NOW! SO MORE UPDATES COMING YOUR WAY! Also check out First Operative! I'm planning on updating it tonight but I have tendonitis so it's acting up and hurts when I type. But anyways REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, thank you for those who did review. I am kind of disappointed about the lack of reviews I got for the last chapter. But anyways enjoy. I want to make this into a sequel, so I am going to start weaving through some key events in Cammie's senior year and then I'll end this story in the sequel which I am probably going to name, "Why aren't We Friends Anymore?" Let me know what you think. And I'd really appreciate some reviews because I have been feeling under the weather and lonely lately.**

**Zach's POV**

"...Zach are you even listening to me?" Beth asks from the passenger seat of my truck after the football game. I hate when girls ask that question...even though I wasn't listening to Beth. I was too busy thinking. Thinking about Cammie.

"Yeah totally." I say and turn up the music changing the subject, "It's my jam!"

"Oh my gosh Zach..." Beth starts and then turns down the music.

I'm in for it now.

"As I was saying before, we need to start campaigning for Homecoming King and Queen." Shit, nobody does that except for Beth.

"Can't we just win based off of my good looks?" I smirk. Beth slaps me on the bicep. She's so controlling.

Beth starts to drone on about posters and cookies and I start to think about Cammie again. I miss her a lot, but she was a bitch. Which is why I spread those rumors. Beth told me that Cammie was spreading around school that I was gay and that I secretly dressed up as a drag queen at night and went to pageants. This all started because of a stupid fucking kiss. I'm not even sure if we will ever be friends again. Right now I am working on being civil towards her, but with her attacking my girlfriend, I don't see how that's possible.

I know that everybody thinks that Beth is a bitch, and I even think that sometimes. But, underneath it all when she wipes off her makeup and stops caring what everybody else thinks she's actually kind of sweet. But kind of not at the same time...I don't know how I feel about Beth, but I know if I broke up with her she'd chop my balls off. That's what she was yelling at me today before the football game. But that's not why I sucked today.

I sucked today because I can't get stupid Cammie out of my head, or her lips. Before the game, Jamie warned me that Cammie was his escort for the night. It took every ounce in me not to punch him in the face. Cammie is my girl, not Jamie's.

I dropped Beth off at her house and sped off to go see an old friend of mine. Ms. Macey McHenry.

* * *

_Macey's POV _

I wake up to my phone ringing at 3 am in the morning.

"Hello?" I say groggily into the phone.

"Hey Macey it's me, Zach." My eyes narrow at the sound of his voice.

"What the fuck do you want Zachary?" I say coldly.

"I need to talk to you, come outside."

I regretfully agree and quietly tiptoe my way to the front of my house. I get into the passenger side of his car. It reeks of Bethany's (I'm assuming) cheap perfume. I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"What Zachary?"

"I just wanted to know how Cammie was doing." I almost feel for the man, except for he is no man, he is a little boy. A coward.

"She's fine without you Zachary."

Zach just nods.

"And I suggest you stay away from her." I say and get out of the car to go back to my room.

Zach speeds off into the night. I'm hoping (even though I know it won't happen) that is the last time I will see Zachary Goode.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys some of the stuff Cammie says is based on my personal experience. Longest chapter ever. I BETTER BE GETTING REVIEWS! I'm so excited to post this chapter. I had so much fun writing it and it was a really good therapy session. Like seriously, I was having an awful day and then I wrote this and I feel revived. So, I think I am going to make this 3 or 4 more chapters long and then it is off to college for Ms. Cammie Morgan and Mr. Zachary Goode. But maybe not, I haven't been getting many reviews lately and it's kind of making me sad. But I appreciate all of you guys who have been reviewing! And I just have so many ideas for this story.**

**Also I only got 2 reviews yesterday, but I'm blaming Fanfiction because I don't think you guys were alerted. So if you didn't know I updated last night in Zach's POV you should read that before this one :)**

**Cammie**

"Ouch!" I say for the second time in 2 weeks. Macey is doing my hair for homecoming.

"Quit being a baby!" Macey pulls harder. I should have learned from before that it's better to stay quiet.

It has been 2 weeks since Zach told me that I looked beautiful. A month since Zach spread rumors about me (which are thankfully started to die down). A month and 2 weeks since Zach and I were actually friends. It's become second nature for me to completely ignore him at school. If you told me that he gained 20 pounds in the last two weeks, I would not have any reason to not believe you. That is how much I have blocked Zachary Goode out of my life.

But when I'm alone and not at school, my protective way of ignoring him breaks down and I have to use every fiber in my being not to call him. If I'm having a bad day, I think about how Zach would cook me one of his famous recipes and make me laugh. If I'm having a fight with Jake, I think about how Zach would be ready to beat the crap out of him if I needed him too. But now Zach isn't there to be my knight and shining armor, and the scary thing is is that it's getting easier and easier to delete Zach out of my life. It's hard to think about how after all these years of being best friends, we don't even look at each other anymore. And now, when I have a relapse and I want to be with Zach, I realize that it's now at that point where it would be awkward for me to call him. After all, even the school has dubbed us as mortal enemies.

Even though I know that there is a thick wall of cold and hard tension between me and Zach, it's time like this where I miss him the most. Zach has been my date for every homecoming and winter formal dance (prom was the only exception because we decided to go to Six Flags instead). Zach was the perfect nondate, he would still tell me I looked beautiful and he made sure I wouldn't feel left out when he went off to dance with another girl.

As Macey continues to yank at my hair, I look on Facebook at pictures from my freshman year homecoming. It was right after Zach and I made up from the huge fight that we had. I cringed as I looked back at these photos and saw how awkward I looked. I was wearing heels that could be classified as hooker heels and I had braces and really bad acne. This was before Macey's superior makeover skills were in the picture.

Anyways, that night during my freshman homecoming, Zach and I had the best time. There was a chocolate fondue fountain in the gym and Zach and I started a chocolate fight at the dance. It all started when I took the last strawberry on the table, and then Zach went crazy. He grabbed a marshmallow and soaked it in the chocolate and launched it at my face.

"Ow! That's burning hot!" I shrieked at him, but it didn't hurt that bad. I grabbed a cup from the punch bowl area and filled it up with chocolate. When Zach was talking to girl named Macey McHenry (whom became my friend later that night because of this incident) I dumped it all over his head. Macey started cracking up.

"It's on, Gallagher Girl." Zach said playfully as he shook his head like a dog to get some of the chocolate out of his hair.

Zach cupped some chocolate from the fondue pot and tried to throw it at me. But Macey was next to me because we were introducing ourselves to each other and laughing about what I just did to Zach. The chocolate went all over Macey's white dress. I think that was the moment that Macey started to hate Zach. Scratch that, not only was that the moment that Macey started to hate Zach, that was the moment when Macey realized that all boys were idiots. It is with this realization that Macey McHenry became the boy decoding guru that we know today.

After Zach accidentally got Macey instead of me. Macey went ballistic and started to soak marshmallows one by one and rapidly threw that at Zach. I decided to help, but unfortunately Zach had expert dodging skills, and we ended up hitting Bex Baxter. Bex was already my friend at the time, but that didn't stop her from going crazy on us. Somehow, once Bex got involved, everybody got involved.

It was a crazy scene at the gym, boys were crying as girls became ruthless after their dresses became ruined.

I started chuckling as I looked through the photos of posthomecoming.

"YOU STILL HAVE THOSE PHOTOS CAMMIE?" Macey seethed as she looked over my shoulder.

"Don't worry...there on restricted."

Macey pulled my hair harder anyways, "You are done, now go get dressed! Liz and Bex are already at pictures! And Jake and Connor are probably going to be here soon!"

Connor was Macey's date. He was the only guy in our school that had the guts to ask Macey to homecoming. Macey was nice, but she was also very intimidating. As I'm pulling on my dress the doorbell rings.

Macey runs down and I follow shortly behind. Connor and Jake looked really cute in their suits. But I wasn't focusing on Connor, I was focusing on Jake. Jake's smile was from ear to ear as he saw me coming down the stairs, "Cammie you look beautiful."

"Thanks Jake." I smile and give him a peck on the lips.

"Eeeew lipstick!" Jake jokes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you ran out of lipstick at home!" I know, corny, but anyways I kiss him again.

"Alright you two, let's go." Macey says as she links her arm into Connor's and starts to walk towards Jake's car.

We get to photos a little late, but it's okay because who really wants to take a million photos with the random people that you recruited to be on your party bus? Sure, they're my friends, but dance group photos are so awkward. Besides, my mom isn't even coming this year. She's out of town on business. Jake's mom is there though, and she makes us take at least 10 million photos. Once the photos are over, we all get on a party bus to go to dinner and the dance.

We picked BJ's, and apparently so did the football group. "CAMMIEEE!" Jamie shouts as he sees our group being led to a table awkwardly close to them.

I wave at him trying not to call too much attention to myself. But it didn't matter, a certain somebody turned around from his seat and looked at me. It was the first time we had made eye contact in 2 weeks. I tried to hide the hurt in my eyes as I attempted to look away, but it was like Zach and my eye's were locked in place onto each others. I missed looking into those gorgeous green eyes. But gone was the friendly look, and replaced was a look of emptiness. Zach was good at hiding his emotions, so I feared that he actually mentally killing me.

Suddenly, I feel Jake protectively place his hand gently on my lower back, pulling me back to reality, "Everything okay, Cammie?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yeah," I say turning away from Zach to look him in the eyes, "I'm just hungry."

Jake and I follow everybody to our table and I try to clear Zach out of my head.

* * *

My attempts of getting Zach out of my head were only attempts. As I slow dance with Jake, I found myself looking over Jake's shoulder looking for Zach. Just as I was starting to forget about Zach and truly enjoy my evening with Jake, the homecoming king and queen were announced.

Beth was campaigning for the past two weeks for homecoming queen. It was kind of pathetic actually, she even tried being nice to me. But I simply flipped her off and grabbed not one, not 2, but 3 cookies from her tray.

But I guess her hard work payed off because Zach and her were announced homecoming king and queen.

During their dance, Jake and I went and sat on a table by the fondue table. I smile because ASB wasn't allowed to have those at any school function since the incident, but I guess the restriction was raised.

"You seem distracted today Cammie." Jake says trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah..I'm sorry...I'm just feeling a little stressed with college aps." Which wasn't completely a lie.

"You still want to go to USC right?"

I nod, I wasn't going to let some boy like Zach affect my future.

Jake chuckles, "My dad would never let me go to USC. He's a diehard UCLA fan."

I smile politely as I begin to actually get distracted by college aps. I have straight A's so far and an 2000 SAT score, so the odds are in my favor towards going to USC now.

Jake sighs as he notices that I have gone into one of my trances again, "What's going to happen to us Cammie?"

I break out of trance, "What do you mean Jake?"

"Well I mean, are we still going to be together when we go our separate ways?"

We haven't even become official boyfriend and girlfriend yet, "I don't know Jake. Honestly, I really don't want to worry about it. I'm having fun being with you right now. And that's all that matters isn't it?"

"I guess your right." Jake is silent for a couple of minutes but then sighs again as he mutters, "You're going to break my heart Cammie Morgan."


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Please don't hate me for this chapter... and also the next chapter will be graduation and the final chapter of this part of the story. Then I will begin the sequel. I hope I am doing this right, because I feel like I am dragging senior year out and it's not fun to write about how Zach and Cammie are still not talking. But please give me your input! Enjoy! Also, I don't play volleyball so I don't exactly know the rules, but I based them off of going to one of my friend's games so hopefully that's good enough.**

It's now been 2 months since homecoming. 2 Months since Zach and I made eye contact. My last volleyball game is tonight and Zach never went to a single game. He used to go to everyone of them, but I guess I know how he feels since I have avoided football games as much as I could too (Jake dragged me to three of them).

As I get into position for the first game I become of a certain movement in the stands. I take a quick glance and see that Zach is there with his friend Brett. I begin to wonder where Beth is until I see her strolling in. The first serve is set and I try to get my head in the game, but I couldn't. I missed balls that I could have easily returned. We loose the first game, but we still have two more.

Halfway through the second game I head Zach shout in the crowd, "Let's go Gallagher Girl!" I look at him in the crowd and see that Beth is now shooting him the death glare. But somehow, him saying that got me back in the game. We win the next two games.

As I grab my bag to walk out, Zach shout after me, "Wait up Cammie!" And he starts to run over to where I am. I was looking for Jake, seeing as he disappeared during the third game.

"Where's Beth?" I say coldy.

"She left during the 3rd game."

I nod.

"Let me carry your bag." Zach says. I'm distracted confused by his kindness and before I know it Zach is hold my bag and walking with me to the parking lot.

"I miss you Cammie."

I bit my lip, "Maybe you shouldn't have spread shit then. Give me my bag."

"Cammie-" We round the corner to see Jake and Beth in the middle of a make out session.

"Jake?" I say with disbelief, but for some reason him kissing her doesn't bother me. It was kind of a relief. I wouldn't have to deal with a boyfriend anymore.

"Cammie..." Jake jumps away from Beth, "I can explain."

"There's no need to explain Jake, " I say calmly, "I mean we were never even officially boyfriend and girlfriend, so there really was no commitment required."

Zach looks at me in disbelief.

Jake breaths a sigh of relief, "So we're cool?"

"Oh no! I don't want Bethany's sloppy second." I wrinkle my nose in distaste, "Zach seriously give me my bag."

Zach still in shock, wordlessly gives me my bag. I start to walk off, but when I'm halfway to my car Zach shouts for me again. I keep walking but he catches up, "Are you okay Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah Zach. I don't need you to coddle me over this little thing." I continue walking.

Zach makes a little squeak as if he's about to talk.

"And last time I checked Zachary, we weren't friends."

I leave Zachary Goode without looking back as I make my way to my car.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I had major writers block because I was stressing that this was going to be the last chapter but there will be one more before the sequel! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it was mostly a transition chapter to the next one. Also, I am having major writes block to First Operative...oopsies.**

"Cameron Morgan." The announcer reads as I walk up to get my diploma. I am officially done with high school. In the crowd, I hear Bex's mom and dad sound a blow horn for me. My mom and Aunt Abby are sitting with them with giant grins on their faces. But this is a very emotional day. It's very sad to graduate without my dad here. As I walk back to my seat, I'm not thinking about my new beginning at USC, I'm thinking of how I will have to face this new beginning without my dad, just like I had to do with high school except without Zach now. On move in day, it'll only be me and mom carrying heavy boxes up to my dorm. And on parent's weekend, it'll only be my mom coming to visit and my new roommate will wonder where my dad is.

I never told my mom about what happened between me and Zach, but I guess she figured it out. Apparently Mrs. Goode did not figure it out. This was evident because after the ceremony she marched right over to me while dragging Zach over to get a photo of us.

"The two best friends taking on USC together!" She exclaims.

I plaster a fake smile to my face as Zach and I take a million photos together. This is awkward.

"Rachel! We will have to plan out when we move these two in together!" Mrs. Goode continues to exclaim.

Zach looks at me awkwardly as our moms talk.

"Excuse me." I say tightly as I walk away to find Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"Cammie! We graduated!" Bex exclaims, "Good bye shitty Roseville!"

"We're not going to be together anymore," Liz is on the verge of tears.

"Liz...Way to be a downer." Macey's excited expression turns into sorrow.

"I'm sorry...it's just so sad that I'll be in Boston while you guys are everywhere else!" Liz is going to Harvard, Macey is going to NYU for fashion, and Bex is going to UCLA. Bex and I will be somewhat close to eachother but not really.

"Whatever we still have tonight for one last party together!" Macey tries to brighten the mood. But it sucks because Macey is leaving tomorrow for an internship at a fashion magazine in New York. "Now let's go eat lunch!"

Our parents decided to set up a lunch for all four of us. Even through the laughs that we shared during lunch, I couldn't get Zach out of head. We had been planning for our graduation since freshman year.

"So, are you kids excited for grad night?" Mr. McHenry asks with a smile.

"You bet!" Bex exclaims, "I can't wait to find out where we are going!"

"It's someplace really fun, thanks to Mr. McHenry." Mrs. Baxter says with a smile.

"The senator's daughter deserves to have the best grad night possible!" Mrs. McHenry boasts loudly.

"Oh my gosh guys..." Macey says while blushing from the possibility of them embarrassing her in front of all the parents.

The parents chuckle.

"Can you at least give us hint about where it is?" Liz squeaks.

"No can do honey boo," Liz's mom chirps.

"So unfair!" Macey huffs, "How am I supposed to coordinate an outfit if I don't even know where I'm going!"

"Mace, sometimes you need to not worry about it and just go with the flow," Mrs. McHenry says with a concerned voice, "and besides it's not like your going to half the people in your class anyways."

Macey huffs, still irritated.

* * *

"No backpacks or bags allowed on the bus!" A mother volunteer shouts while looking at Macey's large duffle bag.

"I need this!" She exclaims.

"Mace...just lose the bag." Bex says wanting to get on the plane already. Yeah, you heard that right. We are the first class to go on an airplane for our graduation.

"But what if my outfit doesn't go with the venue?" Macey has a worried look.

"You need help." Bex mutters as she grabs the bag and throws it into a trashcan.

"YOU need help!" Macey lunges towards Bex. Little Liz holds Macey back.

We have to drag Macey onto the plane.

As we settle into our seats the captain goes onto the intercom, "Good Evening Graduates! Our flight time is approximately 1 hour and 56 minutes. Enjoy the ride!"

I start to caculate in my head all the possible places that are 2 hours away, "Oh my God..." Bex and I say at the same time.

"We are going to Disney World!" Bex exclaims.

The cabin fills with chatter as a result of Bex's outburst.

"You better be right Bex!" Macey hisses back, "Because I am wearing THE perfect outfit for such a place."

Macey is wearing jeans and a cute sparkly shirt and for the first time ever sneakers. I am guessing her parents made her wear those shoes.

Kids are still getting onto the plane. Zach walks bye with Grant and Jonas. We make awkward eye contact like always, but for the first time I give him a little smile.


	31. Chapter 31

**Last chapter until the sequel! I hope you guys enjoy it. There are some fun things and then there are some heart breaks. But I want to thank you for reading this story and reviewing. I hope you guys are as excited as I am for the sequel.**

"Let's go to Space Mountain!" Liz exclaims giddily as we enter the park. The park is empty with the exception of our class filing in, the characters, and the ride managers.

"Your dad really set us up nice!" Bex yells to Macey as we run to ride.

"Yeah..." Macey says as she looks off distracted in the distance.

I follow her gaze and see that she is staring at Jake, "Macey you don't have to be mad at Jake, we were in a really lose relationship."

"What? I wasn't looking at Jake." Macey sniffs.

I study the expression in her eyes. Oh my God. Macey McHenry likes Jake. "Do I sense that Miss Macey McHenry has some feelings for Jake?"

"I do not!" Macey says too quickly.

Our little group stops at the entrance to the ride. "Sound like somebody does!" Bex says excited.

"Pipe down you Brit! What about your feeling for Grant?"

"Oh my gosh guys! What's with you guys in my exes?" I joke. I'm not really offended. I always had a feeling that they would be better for each other anyways, "What about you Liz? Do you like Zach?"

"No!" Liz squeaks and blushes, "I think I..I...I like Jonas."

"Ohmygosh! You guys would be the cutest couple!" Macey cheers and grabs Liz's hand.

"Where are we going?" Liz looks worried.

"Off to find Jonas!" Macey says matter of factly, "And Bex go find Grant!"

"That's okay with you right Cammie?" Bex asks looking concerned.

"Yeah...Can I just not be there when it all happens?"

"Thanks Cammie." Bex smiles, "I guess we should go on the ride now."

I see in Bex's eyes that she really wants to go see Grant. I don't mind being alone, "Go get Grant!"

"You sure Cammie?"

"Yeah!" I smile and watch Bex run off.

After walking alone for a while, I run into my volleyball team. Anna invites me to hang out with them for the night. I was so caught up with hanging out with just my best friends, I forgot how much fun my volleyball team was.

"So how have you been Cammie?" Courtney Bauer asks.

**Macey's POV **

I find Jonas with Zach and Grant at the shooting gallery, "Beat it you two."

Jonas and Grant leave, expecting me to start yelling at Zach, "No, Zach and Grant leave. Jonas stay."

Jonas gulps and Liz tries to stop me.

"Don't worry I am in a good mood!" I say cheerfully. I was excited to play matchmaker.

I see a look of confusion on Jonas's face, "Oh. That's nice." He looks at Liz and smiles.

"I heard you were going to Harvard, Jonas." I say and Jonas nods, "Did you know that Liz is going there too?"

"No way!" Jonas's eyes fill with excitement and he instantly starts asking Liz questions about random stuff involving college.

"My work here is done." I smirk to myself and leave the two alone. "Off to find Jake."

After walking around the park for 10 minutes, I find Jake coming out of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride with people I have never seen before. I am assuming they are his friends.

"Hey Jake." I say sweetly as I see him.

"Hi Macey?" Jake's face is filled with worry. Jake's friends also look worried and run off. Oh my gosh! Why does everybody always think I am going to yell at them? This is getting irritating.

"Are you here to talk about Cammie?" Jake bits his lip. He looks so cute when he does that. All I can think about is his lips. "Macey?"

"O yeah right! No!" I say stupidly. Why am I having such trouble talking to him? Not to be cocky, but I am normally such an expert with boys!

Jake looks confused.

"I mean umm." I look into his eyes. He has such warm brown eyes. There like a dogs, all friendly even thought he thinks I am going to kill him, "I mean I heard that you were going to NYU too."

Jake looks relieved but still confused, "Yeah. I'm studying architecture."

"Really? I am studying fashion but I think I am going to minor in interior design."

Jake smiles sweetly.

I clear my throat, trying to bring myself courage, "I like you Jake."

Jake's smile grows wider and starts to tease me, "THE Macey McHenry likes me?"

"Shut up." I feel myself blushing.

I have never experienced this before and I find myself staring at the ground, "So do you um like.." I meet his eyes, "Me?"

Jake answers with a kiss. He pulls back, "Yes."

I smile as I start another kiss.

**Bex's POV **

After running around the entire park, I find Grant with Zach coming out of the Buzz Light Year ride.

"I totally killed you man!" Zach says smirking at Grant.

"Did not!" Grant say sheepishly.

"Did too."

"Hey guys." I step in.

"Bex Baxter. What did I do to receive this lovely pleasure of seeing you?" Zach smirks.

"Pipe down Goode." I say looking at Grant. "As a matter of fact, would you be so kind and leave? I need to talk to Grant."

Zach looks confused but he leaves.

"What's up British Bombshell?" Grant smiles but then looks embarassed when he realizes what he just called me.

I blush but maintain my hard exterior, "What in the bloody hell did you just call me?"

"Umm.." Grant looks down, "I'm sorry. It was an accident!"

I feel my heart drop and hear my voice soften, "So it wasn't a compliment?"

Grant looks me in the eyes and steps closer to me, "How could anybody not compliment you?"

I give him a confused look.

"You are the most prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on." Grant leans in and kisses me.

I smile and kiss back.

**Cammie's POV **

"Guys is it bad that the Haunted Mansion actually scared me?" Kim Lee laughs as we walk out of the ride.

"I'm scared too!" Mick Morrison says.

I suddenly get a headache from all the girls chattering.

"Where to next?" Anna asks the group.

"I'm going to go find Macey, Bex, and Liz." I say politely.

"Aw Cammie!" Courtney exclaims as she hugs me, "We ALL better hang before we leave for college."

"Definitely," I smile as I walk away.

After walking around alone for a while, Zach falls in step with me.

"What do you want Goode?" I say quickening my pace.

He quickens his pace too, "I just wanted to say that it was nice of you to let Bex date Grant."

I shrug, "They're obviously made for eachother."

"You got that right," Zach smiles, "Grant has been talking about Bex nonstop since homecoming."

"Zach..." I begin to speak. I want to be alone and away from Zach.

"Are you honestly okay with this situation?" Zach asks as he suddenly stops next to a bench in front of the Dumbo ride. I stop too.

"Well, I just want my best friends to be happy." I shrug. I am shocked that Zach and I are actually having a real conversation.

"No Cammie..." Zach steps closer to me, "Are you okay with us?"

"Yeah," I say coldly as I step back.

Zach steps forward and runs his hand though his hair in frustration. His green eyes look into mine piercing with anger, "You know what Gallagher Girl? I frankly, am not okay with this. You never once asked me if I was okay with anything that was going on."

"What are y-"

"No! Let me talk! You completely stopped talking to me after that night we kissed." Zach's eyes are filled with hurt but he continues, "You never asked if I was okay with the fact that Beth cheated on me. And to be honest I was heartbroken. Not because of Beth. But because of you."

"I don't know what I did," I say sadly as I feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"You've changed Gallagher Girl." Zach says softly.

**I am really sad to end this part of Cammie and Zach's story. But it has to end somewhere and I am starting to give myself a headache because I want to keep writing right here. But if I do that, there will be nothing left for the sequel. But please review! I would love to hear from you guys about ANYTHING! It would be interesting if you guys told me your favorite chapters or what you are looking forward to in the sequel. I would also love to hear your ideas!**


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys! Thank you very much for reading my story! The sequel is already up and it's title is Why Aren't We Friends Anymore? I just wanted to put this up here because a lot of people are messaging me asking me about the sequel.


End file.
